The Grand Championship
by Shadow Kick
Summary: This is a sequel to The Seal. Camp Everfree is about to close, so Rainbow talks to her father, who is friends with an employee of Kaiba Corp. He suggests a charity tournament and it happens. Sunset is the champ because of her victory at the Friendship Games. So now 16 duelists from around the globe will battle to see who gets to duel her. (I'm using anime effects of Golden Castle)
1. Save Camp Everfree

Save Camp Everfree!

It was _finally_ a normal Wednesday at Canterlot High. The main seven had just gone to lunch and were sitting together at their usual table.

"Did you girls hear?" asked Twilight. "They closing down Camp Everfree."

"What?!" cried everyone.

"They can't close down Everfree!" stated Pinkie. "We just saved up enough money to go there!"

"I can't believe it!" said Rarity. "We saved up all that money just to see the camp get torn down?!"

"We can't just let em destroy it!" said AJ. "We gotta do something!"

"I think I may know a way," said Rainbow.

"How?" asked the rest of the girls.

"My dad is friends with one of the employees at Kaiba Corp, and there's a tournament coming up this Sunday," said Rainbow. "It's called the KC Grand Championship. It's gonna be held at Kaiba Land, and they're inviting the best duelists from every country in the world. Maybe my dad can talk his friend into making a donation to the camp after the tournament is over."

"That's a great idea!" said Fluttershy.

"I hope it works out," said Twilight.

"Me too," said Sunset.

(The next day)

At lunch time, Rainbow rushed to the usual table.

"So, did you do it?" asked Pinkie. "Did it work out? Did it? Did it? Huh? Huh? Huh? Huh? Huh? Huh? Huh? Huh? Huh?-"

"Pinkie!" called Rarity. "Calm down."

"Yes it worked!" said Rainbow. "Get this, it turns out that my dad's friend, and four others of Kaiba Corp's employees are Everfree alumnus, and once they heard the idea, they all brought talked to Mokuba, and he convinced his brother."

"Woo-hoo!" cried Pinkie. She then formed into a ball and started bouncing around the cafeteria.

"But…" interrupted Rainbow.

Pinkie froze in midair.

"They're only donating a quarter of the tournament's profits," said Rainbow. "But that's better than nothing."

"That should be enough," said Sunset. "Way to go."

"Wow, I didn't think it would work out so quickly," said Twilight.

"I know right?" asked Rainbow. "Oh, almost forgot. Sunset, you're invited as a special guest."

"Me?" asked Sunset. "Why?"

"Because you won against Crystal Prep," reminded Rainbow.

"Plus, there's some extra good news," said Rainbow.

"Which is?" asked Rarity.

"Kaiba Corp needs some volunteers to help out, so they're offering some temporary jobs," explained Rainbow. "So I'm gonna ask the soccer team if they wanna make some cash?"

"Good thinking, Rainbow," said Rarity.

"Thanks," replied Rainbow.

The bell then rang.

"See you gals later," said Applejack.

"Later!" said the others.

(Three days later)

"Alright kids," said Miss. Cheerilee. "Have a good weekend." The students rushed out.

Spike then popped out of Twilight's pack. "Man, cramped in there."

"Hi, Spike," said Fluttershy.

"Hiya Fluttershy," replied Spike.

"So," asked Rarity. "How did go with the soccer team?"

"It went great," answered Rainbow. "Half the team and I got jobs!"

"Well, darn tootin," said Applejack. "Way to go."

"Hey!" called Flash as he ran over. "Hey girls, Hi Sunset,"

"Hi, Flash," said Sunset.

"You heard about the new tournament?" asked Flash.

"Yep," said Sunset. "Rainbow's going to be working at the theme park."

"Cool," said Flash. "You gonna enter?"

"I'm the guest of honor," corrected Sunset.

"Wow," said Flash. "Oh, because you won the big tournament with Crystal prep. This is gonna be awesome. I can't wait to see you duel."

"Where do we sign up?" asked Pinkie.

"Online," said Rainbow. "But you better hurry, there are only a few open spots left."

"Then we better hurry!" exclaimed Pinkie.

"Hold up, Pinkie!" called Rainbow as Pinkie started to run off. "You'll be going up against the toughest duelists from every continent!"

" _Every_ continent?" asked Twilight.

"Yep," confirmed Rainbow.

"Sounds like quite the challenge," said Twilight. "I'm signing up." And she sped off to her house.

"Twilight, Wait up!" called Spike.

"Me too," said Pinkie, and she zipped off.

"Okay…" said Rainbow. "Anyone else wanna join?"

"No thanks," said Fluttershy. "I don't think I can duel in front all those… _people_."

"No one said you have to," said Rarity. "I'll pass as well, but my sister will be entering."

"Say what?" asked Sunset.

"Yes," replied Rarity. "Sweetie Belle's been entering a few of tournaments over the past year and won them all. She's become quite the strategist. I am so proud of her."

"Sounds great," said AJ. "I'll pass too. I'm not ready to duel at _that_ level yet. But we'll all come and watch."

"Great," said Rainbow. "See you all Sunday."

"I can't to sample all the food there," said Spike as he ran alongside Twilight.

"Spike," said Twilight. "They don't allow pets at the theme park."

"Crap!" said Spike.

* * *

Meanwhile, somewhere in a big mansion, a very rich man was bathing in a large whirlpool tub.

"Excuse me, sir," said one of the man's servants. "You've received a new email."

"Thank you, darling," said the man. His other servants then turned off the jets to his tub and held out the man's rob as he rose. He then walked out to a balcony towards a lounge chair, table, laptop and bouquet. "So, Kaiba Corp is throwing _another_ tournament is he? Wonderful." The man then picked a rose from the bouquet.

"That rose really goes well with your eyes sir," said one of the man's servants.

"Why thank you, darling," replied the man. "But, like they say, every rose has its thorns. Get the limo ready."

"Yes sir!" said his servants.

"It's about time for me to _cash_ in," said the man.

* * *

(Sunday morning)

The girls all road in Pinkie's hummer to Kaiba land, while Rarity's mom drove Sweetie Belle and the crusaders.

"I can hardly wait!" said Pinkie.

"Me too!" added AJ.

"I've seen all the reviews," said Rarity. "And they've got the best hotels, rides, food, everything!"

"I can't wait to finally see it," said Twilight.

Everyone except Pinkie looked at Twilight.

Twilight looked away. "Because of all my studies and research projects, I never had time to go to an actually theme park."

"Well now, you do," said Fluttershy.

"And the best part is," added Sunset. "We all get to enjoy it together,"

"Thanks, everyone," said Twilight.

"Ladies," said Pinkie. "I give you, Kaiba Land."

"Woah!" said Twilight.

"Whatta think, Twi?" asked Rainbow.

"Amazing," answered Twilight.

The crusaders ran right by the girls.

"Have fun!" called Rarity's mom. "And keep an eye on your sister!"

"I promise!" replied Rarity.

"Come on, ya'll," said Applejack.

"They really _do_ have everything," said Pinkie. "The House of Horror, the Galaxy Theater, water coasters, the Amazon Adventure Trail, the Blue-Eyes Monorail, even the Kaiba Castle. Let's hit the coasters!"

"I can't," said Rainbow. "The Wonder Colts and I have to go work."

"Oh yeah," said Fluttershy. "Well, have fun, Rainbow."

"Thanks," replied Rainbow. "I'll see you guys later."

(One hour later)

" _Attention all tourists!"_ said a woman over the microphone. _"The Titans Tussle Tournament is about to begin. If you wish to watch, please head to the Kaiba Dome, now. Again, the tournament is starting now in the Kaiba Dome!"_

"Let's get going!" cried Applejack.

"Wait!" said Fluttershy. "Where's Pinkie?"

"Probably getting Cotton Candy or something," said Rarity.

Just then Sunset got a text on her cell phone.

"Is it Pinkie?" asked Fluttershy.

"Yep," answered Sunset. "She says she's already at the dome."

"Then let's get going!" said Rarity.

When the girls got to the dome, they bumped into Rainbow.

"Hey, Rainbow," said Sunset.

"Hey guys," said Rainbow. "You're just in time. Check this out." Rainbow opened the doors to a grand ball room filled with people.

"Who are all these people?" asked Twilight.

"Once the word got out about our tournament," said Rainbow. " _Every_ newspaper and TV network rushed over here to catch it live."

"TV networks?" asked Rarity. Before Rainbow could answer, Rarity immediately rushed over to one of the cameramen and began talking about her shop and a new line of cloths she was coming up with.

"Hey sis!" called Applebloom.

"Applebloom," said AJ as she hugged her sister. "You having fun?"

"Yep," replied Applebloom. "But I'm hungry."

"Me too," said Applejack. "Let's hit the buffet."

"Hey, Sweetie Belle!" called Applebloom. Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo walked over to their friend. "You gotta try these hot wings."

A guy then bumped into the crusaders. "Hey Shrimps! This is a tournament, not a playground."

"Oh yeah?!" asked Sweetie.

"Is there a problem here?" asked AJ.

"Yeah, this guy!" said Applebloom.

Rarity then walked over. "Is something wrong here?"

"Woah," said the guy. He then walked over to Sunset. "Hello, beautiful. Name's Garble."

"Uh, hi. I'm Sunset Shimmer."

"Wait, the Sunset Shimmer?" asked Garble. "The special guest?"

"Yep," said Sunset in an embarrassed tone.

"Wow," said Garble. "You're even more beautiful than I thought. Look, I know we're supposed to be rivals in the tournament, but that doesn't mean we can't hang out afterwards."

"No thanks," said Sunset.

"Don't worry," said Garble. "I don't bite." He then winked at her.

"Hey!" said Flash. "Back off! She's my girlfriend!"

Garble ignored Flash. "When I gotta go, see you later, gorgeous."

"What was that all about?" asked Twilight.

"Don't know and don't care," said Sunset.

"Freak," said Flash.

A young boy then walked over to the girls. "Excuse me, are you Sunset Shimmer?"

"Yes," replied Sunset. "And you are?"

"Leon," said the boy. "Wow, so you're the one who won Slifer. It's a pleasure to meet you."

"Pleasure to meet you too," said Sunset. "Are you in the tournament too?"

"Yep," said Leon.

Twilight and Sweetie walked over.

"Hey Sunset, who's this?" asked Twilight.

"I'm Leon," said the boy. "And you two must be Twilight Sparkle and Sweetie Belle. I've heard about you two, too."

"It's nice to meet you," said Twilight.

"Sure is," said Sweetie.

"Well, I wish you all the best of luck," said Leon.

"Same to you," said Sweetie.

The lights dimmed down as the announcer took the stage. "May I have your attention, please?! This day will go down in history! For today begins the most prestigious Duel Monsters tournament ever! Welcome to the Kaiba Corp Grand Championship!"

"Come on girls," said Sunset. "Let's do this."

All the participants lined up on stage next to the announcer. Photographers started snapping pictures like crazy. "We've circled the globe to bring you this all-star congregation of duelists! First up, the new boy wonder of dueling, the prodigy who has yet to be defeated, the one, the only, Leon! (Add links to pics) Next! She's a riddle wrapped in a mystery inside an enigma, Madame Pinkie!"

"What?!" cried Rarity, AJ and Fluttershy.

The announcer continued. "Straight from the wild west of Appaloosa, please welcome, Braeburn!"

Applejack's jaw dropped. "No way!" Braeburn waved to his cousin.

"Next!" said the announcer. "The strongest motivator around, Iron Will! The detective who is always able to unravel her opponent's strategies, the calm, collected and beautiful, Shadow Spade!"

"I love her outfit," said Rarity.

"And of course," said the announcer. "The master of the apes, Ahuizotl! He extracts points from his opponent with surgical procession, Doctor Horse! And his two assistants, Nurse Red-heart and Cold-heart! Next, it's the master of illusions, The Great and Powerful Trixie!"

"You've got to be kidding me," said Applejack.

"And now," said the announcer. "The most powerful magician to ever exist, Starswirl the Bearded! He's a ripper, he's a rapper, he's Golden Grape! All the way from Yakyakistan, Mr. Rutherford! Now, the new master of dragon style Kung Fu, Garble! And of course, the youngest champion from Canterlot High, Sweetie Belle!"

Applebloom and Scootaloo cheered extra loud.

"Next," said the announcer. "The top scholar and player from Crystal Prep, Twilight Sparkle!"

"Not anymore," said Twilight in an annoyed tone.

"And now," said the announcer. "From parts unknown, the masked duelist, Amdnarg Htims!" A short old person stood on stage with a cloth wrapped around her face.

"Amdnarg?" asked AJ.

"Don't we know her?" asked Rarity.

"I think so," said Fluttershy.

"And our final challenger," said the announcer. "The very rich and stylish, Vladimir!" A blonde haired, blue eyed man in a white tuxedo stood on stage with a rose in his pocket. "Finally, our defending champion, also from CHS, Sunset Shimmer! Whoever wins this sixteen duelist elimination competition will go on to face Miss Shimmer for the international duel-monster's championship crown!"

"Wow," said Twilight. "This is the toughest bunch of duelists I've ever seen."

"I know," agreed Sunset.

Snips and Snails watched jealously from the crowd.

"We should be up there," said Snips.

"It ain't fair!" agreed Snails.

"To ensure fair play!" said the Announcer. "Match pairings will be randomly chosen by our computer just before every duel!"

"So we won't have a chance to prepare for our opponents ahead of time," said Sunset.

"Once again," said the announcer. "On behalf of the Kaiba Corporation! I'd like to wish you all the best of luck! You represent the top ranked duelists from across the globe! But only one of you can be crowned the world champion!"

"And that will be mine _very_ soon," said Vladimir.


	2. Twi vs Amdnarg

Twi vs Amdnarg

The roof of the Kaiba Dome then opened up to reveal exploding fireworks and skywriting planes that spelled out KC Grand Championship. The spectators cheered like crazy for the sixteen duelists.

"Ladies and gentlemen!" said the announcer. "Duelists of all ages! Kaiba Corp is proud to present the KC Grand Championship! We've assembled an outstanding line up of first class duelists from around the world, just for you! One of which will be crowned world champion?! Now, let the tournament begin!" The crowd cheered louder. "The first competitor to strap on a duel disk is, Twilight Sparkle!"

"Go Twilight!" called Rarity.

"You go girl!" called AJ.

"Yay," said Fluttershy.

Twilight looked up and saw her brother, Cadence and Flash all cheering. Her checks turned red.

"She will be facing off against our mystery duelist!" continued the announcer. "A player whose true name remains unknown, Amdnarg Htims! They will face off at the Amazon Adventure Trail!"

"Amdnarg?" asked Sunset.

"Where do we know him, or her?" asked Rarity.

"Don't know," said Fluttershy.

"I do," said AJ.

Flash then came down from the audience. "What's up, Twi?"

"Not much," replied Twilight.

"Next!" said the announcer. "Our boy wonder, Leon will face the good doctor Horse, at the Dragon's Lair Flume! Then, Shadow Shade will battle Braeburn at the Golden Horseshoe Saloon! The Great and Powerful Trixie will face Mr. Rutherford at the Dragon Coasters! Ahuizotl will face Starswirl at the Submarine Voyage! And Golden Grape will battle Iron Will at Ship Columbia! Now duelists! Please report to your designated locations!"

A giant screen displayed Leon, Dr. Horse and his nurses as they arrived at the Dragon's Lair Flume.

"It's time for your check up, young man," said Dr. Horse. Leon gulped as they exchanged decks. "These cards are contaminated, good thing I'm wearing gloves. Now, are you ready?"

"You bet," said Leon.

"Then, let the _surgery_ commence," said the doc.

"Let's duel!" said the two.

 **Leon LP: 4000**

 **Dr. Horse LP: 4000**

The scene on the screen changed to the Amazon Adventure Trail where Amdnarg was waiting by the boathouse.

"Where is this whippersnapper?" asked Amdnarg on the screen.

"Hey, where is Twilight?" asked Rarity.

"Don't know," said AJ.

"There she is," said Fluttershy.

Twilight was typing on her laptop.

"Twilight! What are you still doing here?!" cried Sunset.

"That name Amdnarg sounds like an anagram," said Twilight. "So I'm rearranging the letters in my computer-"

"You don't have time for this!" said Rarity.

"Your match has already started," said Sunset.

"What?!" cried Twilight.

"You gotta get to the Amazon Adventure Trail, in ten minutes, or you're disqualified!" said Applejack.

"Okay!" said Twilight. "But which way do I go?!"

"I've got the theme park map," said AJ. "You have to north."

"Let's go!" said Flash.

"Hey, wait up!" called Fluttershy.

As Twilight, Flash and the others ran, Twilight suddenly tripped. "Ow!"

"You okay?" asked Flash.

"I think so," replied Twilight. "But my ankle hurts."

"Here, get on my back," said Flash.

"Thank you," said Twilight.

(Nine and half minutes later)

"We… made… it." said Flash completely out of breath.

"Thanks for carrying me, Flash," said Twilight. "I wasn't too heavy, was I?"

"Not at all," said Flash still panting.

"I'm just glad you made it," said Fluttershy.

"Well, it's about time," said Amdnarg. "Hope you're prepared to lose."

"I don't think so," said Twilight.

"Listen girls," said Sunset. "We know that voice."

"We do?" asked Flash.

"Yes," said Rarity. "Applejack, that mystery duelist sounds just like your grandma."

"It is," said AJ.

"Oh, now I see it," said Fluttershy. "Maybe we should be tell Twilight to go easy on her."

"Nah," said Applejack. "Granny Smith really got into dueling when it first came out. And she's actually pretty good. She can handle herself."

"If you say so," said Rarity. "But how does Twilight not recognize her?"

"Don't ya remember?" asked Applejack. " _This_ Twilight isn't from Equestria. She doesn't know Granny that well yet."

"Oh, right," said Rarity.

The two shuffled each other's decks, then drew their five cards.

"Let's duel!" said the two.

 **Twi LP: 4000**

 **Amdnarg LP: 4000**

 **Turn 1: Twi**

"I'll go first," said Twilight. _"Alright, Magic Cylinder!_ I summon Stoic of Prophecy in defense mode. I place one card face down and end my turn."

 **Turn 2:** **Amdnarg**

"My turn," said Amdnarg. "I play Mystical Space Typhoon."

"Dang it!" said Twilight.

"I summon Mystic Tomato in attack mode," said Amdnarg. "Then I'll play Stop Defense on your monster."

" _Crap,"_ thought Twilight.

"Attack!" said Amdnarg.

 **Twi LP: 2900**

 **Amdnarg LP: 4000**

"When my Stoic goes to the graveyard," said Twi. "I can add a level three Prophecy monster to my hand-"

"I activate, Mistaken Arrest!" interrupted Amdnarg. "This card prevents both of us from adding any cards to our hands until the end phase of my next turn. All we can do until then is draw normally."

"Dang," said Twilight.

"I place one card face down and end my turn," said Amdnarg.

 **Turn 3: Twi**

"My turn," said Twilight. "I summon Amores of Prophecy in defense mode and end my turn."

"I activate my trap," said Amdnarg. "Non-Aggression Area. By discarding a card (Skill Successor), you can't summon _any_ monsters during your next turn. That's all for me."

"I… can't do anything," said Twilight. "So I end my turn."

 **Turn 4: Amdnarg**

"Alrighty," said Amdnarg. "I activate Pot of Greed, so I draw two cards. Now I activate Hamburger Recipe, I tribute my Tomato and the Bacon Saver in my hand, to ritual summon Hungry Burger in attack mode! Now I remove a trap from my graveyard, Skill Successor! This increases my burger's ATK points by 800 until the end of the turn. (Hungry Burger: 2000 – 2800) Now I'll attack your Amores. I end my turn." (Hungry Burger: 2800 – 2000)

"I draw," said Twilight. "I summon Strength of Prophecy in defense mode. You're up."

"Okay," said Amdnarg. "I summon Inmato in attack mode. Now I'll attack with my burger. Then I'll attack you directly with my Inmato."

"Ah!" cried Twi.

 **Twi LP: 1500**

 **Amdnarg LP: 4000**

"I end my turn," said Amdnarg.

 **Turn 5: Twi**

"My move," said Twilight. "I summon Charioteer of Prophecy in attack mode, then I activate Spellbook of Secrets which lets me add another Spellbook to my hand. I choose Spellbook of Power, this card increases my Charioteer's ATK points by 1000. (Charioteer of Prophecy: 1800 – 2800) Attack!"

"I activate the effect of Bacon Saver from my graveyard," said Amdnarg. "By removing it from play, I can block your attack."

"Fine," said Twilight. "I place one card face down and end my turn." (Charioteer of Prophecy: 2800 – 1800)

 **Turn 6: Amdnarg**

"I draw," said Amdnarg. "Hungry Burger, attack!"

 **Twi LP: 1300**

 **Amdnarg LP: 4000**

"Inmato," said Amdnarg. "Attack Twilight direct-"

"I activate my trap, The First Monarch," interrupted Twilight. "This card is also a monster with 1000 ATK points and 2400 DEF points."

"Okay then, I won't attack," said Amdnarg. "I'll just place a card face down and end my turn."

 **Turn 7: Twi**

"My turn," said Twi. "I activate my trap card's second effect. By discarding a card, (Reaper of Prophecy) I can declare an attribute and this card becomes that attribute. Plus, I can treat it as two tributes for the tribute summon of a monster with the same attribute. I call Dark, then I'll tribute this card to summon Wheel of Prophecy in attack mode. Then I'll activate Lightning Vortex, by discarding a card (Spellbook Library of the Heliosphere) I can destroy all your monsters. Wheel of Prophecy, attack!"

 **Twi LP: 1300**

 **Amdnarg LP: 1300**

"Pretty good," said Amdnarg. "But not good enough, I activate my trap, The Golden Apples! This card special summons a token with the same ATK and DEF as the amount of life points I just lost. Plus, all them life points come right back."

 **Twi LP: 1300**

 **Amdnarg LP: 4000**

"You gotta be kidding me," said Twilight. "I end my turn."

 **Turn 8: Amdnarg**

"I draw," said Amdnarg. "I summon Marmiting Captain in attack mode. I would activate his effect, but I don't have any more cards in my hand. Now, my apple token will attack your wheelie guy."

"So they're both destroyed," said Twilight as the two monsters obliterated each other.

"Marmiting Captain, attack!" ordered Amdnarg.

"Ah!" cried Twilight.

 **Twi LP: 100**

 **Amdnarg LP: 4000**

"I end my turn," said Amdnarg.

"Now whatta I do?" asked Twilight. "I've got nothing in my hand, or of the field. There's nothing left to do. I guess I wasn't ready for the big leagues after all."

"Don't give up, Twilight!" called Flash. "You can do it! I know you can! Just never stop trying!"

"That's right!" called AJ. "You did it at CHS, you can do it again here!"

"Go, Twilight!" cried Fluttershy.

"We all believe in you!" called Sunset.

"Thanks a lot guys," said Twilight.

Amdnarg started crying. "You kids are so supportive of each other. I'm so proud."

"What?" asked Twilight.

"I-I- mean!" corrected Amdnarg. "It's just heartwarming."

 **Turn 9: Twi**

"Okay…" said Twilight. "Now back to the duel! I play Pot of Greed, so I draw two cards. I summon Temperance of Prophecy, then I'll activate Spellbook Star Hall. Now I can tribute my Temperance and special summon my World of Prophecy in attack mode! Now I can add two Spellbook cards from my graveyard to my hand. Now I activate the Spellbook of Power which increases my world's ATK points by 1000. (World of Prophecy: 2900 – 3900) Plus, thanks to my Star Hall, every time a Spellbook is played, all my Spellcasters get 100 extra points. (World of Prophecy: 3900 – 4000) Then I'll activate my recovered Spellbook of Secrets to add another Spellbook to my hand. I choose Spellbook of Fate. Now I'll activate it, by removing three Spellbooks from my graveyard, (Spellbook Library of the Heliosphere, Spellbook of Power and Spellbook of Secrets) I can remove your Captain from play. Plus, my Star Hall just adds more ATK points to my world. (World of Prophecy: 4000 – 4100)

"Oh boy," said Amdnarg.

"World of Prophecy, attack!" ordered Twilight.

 **Twi LP: 100**

 **Amdnarg LP: 0**

"Woah," said Applejack. "I hope Granny's okay."

Everyone rushed over to Amdnarg.

"Are you okay, ma'am?" asked Twilight.

"Yeah, I'm okay," said Amdnarg as she took off her mask.

"Ms. Smith?!" asked Twilight.

"Yep," said Granny Smith. "Pretty good disguise, huh?"

" _Yeah,"_ said AJ.

"But why'd _you_ join this tournament, Ms. Smith?" asked Twilight.

"Simple," said Granny. "I already beat all my old friends, so I came here to find a better challenge, and boy did I find one. The intensity of this duel made me feel young again. And you said you weren't ready for the big leagues. From now on young lady, don't you dare doubt yourself until you've actually tried. Congratulations on a well-earned victory."

"Thank you, Ms. Smith," said Twilight.

"Please, just call me Granny like everyone else," said Granny.

"You got it, Granny," said Twilight.

"Way to go, Twi," said Sunset.

"Just one more thing, Granny" said AJ. "Why'd you choose the name Amdnarg?"

"It's Grandma spelled backwards," explained Granny.

"Oh," said the girls.

"I don't get it," said Flash.

Meanwhile, back at Splash Mountain, Leon had just beaten Doctor Horse

 **Leon LP: 1000**

 **Dr. Horse LP: 0**

"Nooooo!" cried the doctor. "When's my next appointment?"

"It's at 11:30, doctor," said Nurse Red-heart.


	3. Sweetie Belle vs Garble

Sweetie Belle vs Garble

"Don't worry, Snails," said Snips. "I'll find a way to get us in this tournament."

"How?" asked Snails.

"Um," pondered Snips. "I know! Let's ask Madame Pinkie."

"Good idea," said Snails.

Back at the Amazon Adventure Trail. "Well, that was fun," said Flash.

"Hey, guys!" said a voice.

Everyone turned to see Rainbow walking toward them.

"Hi, Rainbow," said Fluttershy.

"You guys having fun?" asked Rainbow.

"Totally," said Sunset.

"Congrats on the win, Twilight," said Rainbow.

"Thanks," said Twilight.

"So, how's the job going?" asked Rarity.

"Kinda tiring," admitted Rainbow.

"Attention!" said the announcer over the parks megaphone. A wide screen showed the location of the next duel. "The next duel to take place will be young Sweetie Belle vs the dragon style martial artist, Garble at the Blue Eyes Train Station!"

"Garble?!" cried Rarity.

"Something wrong?" asked Flash.

"Yes," replied Rarity. "That freak has a _real_ attitude problem."

"This last intense battle will take place at the Monorail Station!" said the announcer.

"Well, what are we waitin' fur?" asked Granny. "Let's go!"

"Be careful, Granny," said Fluttershy. "I know you're excited, but you shouldn't over do it."

Suddenly a loud CRACK was heard and Granny fell to the ground in pain.

"Granny!" cried Applejack. "Are you alright?"

Granny only moaned.

Applejack felt around her grandma's backbone. "She threw her back out."

"Oh no," said Fluttershy.

"Don't worry," said Rainbow as she pulled out a radio. "I'll call for a doctor."

"Granny, just relax," said Applejack.

"Don't you worry about me, youngin," said Granny. "You just go have fun with your friends."

"Forget it," said Applejack. "I ain't leaving you like this. I'm calling Applebloom."

A short time later, Applebloom arrived along with a small medical crew.

"Is granny okay?!" cried Applebloom.

"Not so much," admitted AJ.

The medics got Granny on a stretcher and took her to the parks medical center.

"Don't worry, AJ," said Rainbow. "They'll take good care of her."

"They better," said Applejack.

"No kidding," said Applebloom.

Meanwhile Pinkie was consulting her mystical orb to answer Snips and Snail's question.

"There is only one way to get into this tournament," said Pinkie.

"How?" asked Snails.

"You… must… _register_!" said Pinkie in a dramatic voice.

"We can't," said Snips. "The tournament's already started."

"Oh," said Pinkie. "Then I'm afraid there's no other way."

"NOOOOO!" cried the boys.

"Wait!" alerted Pinkie. "What's this? I'm getting a vision."

"About what?" asked Snips.

"Me," answered Pinkie. "My orb is saying… that I shouldn't duel today. Darn it. Oh well, time for cotton candy." So she threw off her cloak and left.

"Hey!" called Snails. "You forgot your-"

"Quiet!" said Snips. "With this cloak, we'll be able to duel."

"That's brilliant," said Snails.

"Told ya I'd get us in," said Snips. "Now squat down."

"Why?" asked Snails.

"So I can get on your shoulders," said Snips.

"Okay," replied Snails. The two wrapped themselves in Pinkie's cloak and staggered away. "You're heavy."

"Shut up!" said Snips.

Meanwhile at the Blue Eyes Train Station, Garble and Sweetie were shuffling each other's decks.

"Do you honestly think you hang with the big boys, little girl?" asked Garble. "I was hoping for a real opponent. Like Sunset, now there's a babe. She's got beauty, brains and skill. Not mention some nice boobs."

"Zip it you Jackie Chan Wannabe!" yelled Sweetie.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?!" asked Garble.

Sweetie didn't flinch.

"You know what? I've wasted enough time making small talk. Get it?! Cause you're too small, to win this. I'm funny." said Garble as he jump flipped over the train tracks.

"Wow," said Sweetie.

Just then, the crusaders showed up.

"You can do it, Sweetie Belle!" called Applebloom.

"Take him down!" called Scootaloo.

"How cute," said Garble. "Let's get this over with."

"Let's duel!" said the two.

 **Sweetie Belle LP: 4000**

 **Garble LP: 4000**

"I'll go first," said Garble.

"You'll need to," said Sweetie.

 **Turn 1: Garble**

"Very funny," said Garble. "I summon Alexandrite Dragon in attack mode. I end my turn."

 **Turn 2: Sweetie**

"My move," said Sweetie. "I place two cards face down and end my turn."

"Hey! I found her," said Applejack. The gang rushed over to the crusaders.

"Hi Applejack," said Applebloom.

"Hi, Sweetie!" called Rarity.

Sweetie was about to call back when Garble yelled. "HEY SUNSET! I knew you'd be here to watch me duel, gorgeous." He then struck a pose.

"Oh please," said Sunset in annoyed tone.

"As soon as I'm done with this brat, whatta say we hit the love hotel?" asked Garble with a wink.

"I just threw up in my mouth," said Sunset.

"Me too," said Twilight.

" _Brat?!"_ asked Sweetie in furious voice.

"Show no mercy, Sweetie!" called Rarity.

"Show this freak whose boss!" called Scootaloo.

"We're all behind you!" said Fluttershy.

"Thanks," said Sweetie. "Alright, Garble. Get your turn over with!"

 **Turn 3: Garble**

"Someone's eager to lose," said Garble. "I summon Luster Dragon in attack mode. Now Alexandrite Dragon, attack!"

"I activate Nightmare Wheel!" said Sweetie. "Too bad for your Alexandrite Dragon."

"Dang it!" said Garble. "Oh well, I still have Luster Dragon."

"I activate another trap," said Sweetie. "Bubble Bringer! Now, all level four or higher monsters cannot attack directly."

"Crap," said Garble. "I end my turn."

 **Turn 4: Sweetie**

"I draw," said Sweetie. "Don't forget, thanks to my wheel, you take 500 points of damage during each my standby phases."

 **Sweetie Belle LP: 4000**

 **Garble LP: 3500**

Garble growled in anger.

"I'll just place a face down and end my turn," said Sweetie.

 **Turn 5: Garble**

"I draw," said Garble. "I activate Stamping Destruction. Since I control a Dragon monster, I can destroy one of your spell or trap cards andinflict 500 points of damage."

"I activate my counter trap, Magic Jammer!" said Sweetie. "By discarding a card, I can negate your spell."

"So what?" asked Garble. "I summon Gray Wing in attack mode. Now by discarding a card from _my_ hand, Gray Wing can attack twice this turn. So, attack!"

"Ah!" said Sweetie.

 **Sweetie Belle LP: 1400**

 **Garble LP: 3500**

"I end my turn," said Garble.

 **Turn 6: Sweetie**

"I draw," said Sweetie. "And because I have, you lose 500 more life more points."

 **Sweetie Belle LP: 1400**

 **Garble LP: 3000**

"I summon Aquaactress Guppy in defense mode. Next I'll activate her effect, once per turn, I can summon another Aquaactress monster from my hand. I choose Aquaactress Arowana in attack mode. Next, I'll activate Aquarium Lightning. Now whenever my Aquaactress monsters attack, this card doubles their ATK points. Aquaactress Arowana, attack his Gray Wing! (Aquaactress Arowana: 2000 – 4000)

 **Sweetie Belle LP: 1400**

 **Garble LP: 300**

"Damn it!" said Garble.

"I end my turn," said Sweetie. (Aquaactress Arowana: 4000 – 2000)

 **Turn 7: Garble**

"Alright kid," said Garble. "No more messing around, time to get serious! I activate Polymerization to fuse Alexandrite Dragon and Luster Dragon with the three other dragon cards I have in my hand. There goes your wheel. Together, these five dragons form, the Five Headed Dragon!"

"Oh shit," said Sweetie.

"Sweetie Belle!" called Rarity. "Watch your language!"

"Sorry," said Sweetie.

"Even though that spell doubles your little fishy ATK points, she's still no match for my dragon! Attack!" (Aquaactress Arowana: 2000 – 4000)

"Ah!" cried Sweetie.

 **Sweetie Belle LP: 400**

 **Garble LP: 300**

"Sweetie Belle!" cried Apple Bloom and Scootaloo.

"Hang in there!" called Sunset.

"Don't give up!" added Rarity.

"I end my turn," said Garble.

 **Turn 8: Sweetie**

"Alright," said Sweetie. "I draw. Yes! I activate Lightning Vortex, by discarding a card, I can destroy all of your monsters."

"Shit!" said Grable.

"Now I'll switch my Guppy to attack mode," said Sweetie. "Attack him directly!"

 **Sweetie Belle LP: 400**

 **Garble LP: 0**

"I…lost?" asked Garble in disbelief.

"Way to go!" cried Rarity.

"Atta girl, Sweetie!" called Applebloom.

"Thanks, everyone," said Sweetie.

"We knew you could do it," said Scootaloo.

"This is NOT over," said Garble.

"Yeah right," said Sweetie.

A few minutes later, the result of the other duels appeared on the parks screen.

"Look," said Sunset. "Shadow Spade beat Braeburn."

"Aww, poor guy," said Applebloom.

"At least he tried," said Applejack.

"Looks like Trixie beat Rutherford," said Flash. "Also, Golden Grape beat Iron Will and… What?! Ahuizotl beat Starswirl? I didn't see that coming."

"Hey girls," said Rarity. "According to this chart, Twilight is going to duel whoever wins this next duel."

"Who are they players again?" asked Fluttershy.

"Vladimir and Pinkie," said Sunset.

Back at the Flower Garden.

"Vladimir will now face Madame Pinkie!" said the announcer. Rainbow then showed up to supervise the duel.

 _Madame Pinkie_ staggered up to the dueling area.

"You know," said Snails. "I should be the one dueling."

"What?" asked Snips. "My scissor deck is way better!"

"Hey you're stepping on my lip!" said Snails. He then tripped on the steps and the two fell.

"What?! You two?" asked Rainbow.

"What are those two doing?" asked Rarity.

"Being idiots," said Sunset. "What else?"

"Nice going, chubby!" said Snails.

"Shut it, you wimp!" said Snips.

"Hey!" yelled Rainbow.

"What did you do with Pinkie?!" asked Rainbow.

"Nothing," said Snips.

"She let us barrow her cloak," said Snails.

"Yeah right!" said Rainbow. "I'm calling security."

"I knew those where idiots," said Flash. "But I never thought they'd stoop to kidnapping."

"Me neither," said a voice.

Everyone turned around to see Pinkie. "Hi."

"Pinkie?!" asked Sunset.

"What in tarnation are you doing over _here_?" asked Applejack.

"Oh, I consulted my crystal ball before the duel," explained Pinkie. "And it said I shouldn't duel, so I got cotton candy instead."

Everyone slapped their foreheads.

"I'll call Rainbow," said Rarity.

Back at the garden, Rainbow's cell rang. "Hello?"

" _Rainbow, Pinkie's okay. She's with us,"_ said Rarity.

Once Rarity explained everything to Rainbow she also slapped her forehead. "Thanks for the update, Rare."

" _No problem,"_ said Rarity.

"As for you two," said Rainbow. "You're outta here!"

Four security guards began to drag the two boys away.

"Just them duel," said Vladimir. "After all, I did wear my best suit, and it would be too boring just to win by forfeit."

"But that's against the rules," said one of the guards.

"Think about the fans," said Vladimir. "They came to see a show and I plan to give them one. Plus, I'm positive I can beat these two imbeciles."

"Who are you calling an imbecile?!" asked Snips.

"That's it!" said Snails. "We'll show you!" The boys broke free from the guards and shuffled their decks.

"Let's duel!" said the boys. Vladimir just giggled.

 **Snips LP: 4000**

 **Snails LP: 4000**

 **Vladimir LP: 4000**

 **Turn 1: Vladimir**

"Since I'm outnumbered, I'll go first," said Vladimir. "I'll do nothing this turn."

 **Turn 2: Snips**

"Aww, didn't get a good draw?" asked Snips. "Well too bad! My move! I summon Brave Scizzar in attack mode. Next I'll equip him with the Axe of Despair, giving him 1000 extra points. (Brave Scizzar: 1300 – 2300) I end my turn. Now it's my partner's turn to _slug_ ya."

 **Turn 3: Snails**

"It's not a slug, it's a snail," said Snails. "Psychic Snail to be precise, in attack mode. Then I'll equip him with these two cards. Telekinetic Charging Cell and Malevolent Nuzzler. The Charging Cell allows me to activate his effect without paying life points, and the Nuzzler gives 700 extra points. (Psychic Snail: 1900 – 2600) I end my turn. I'd like to see you get past these monsters."

 **Turn 4: Vladimir**

"Very well," said Vladimir. "I activate Change of Heart and Brain Control. Now both of your monsters belong to me."

 **Snips LP: 4000**

 **Snails LP: 4000**

 **Vladimir LP: 3200**

"Hey! Give back my Scizzar!" ordered Snips.

"And my Snail!" added Snails.

"I've got a _better_ idea," said Vladimir. "I'll tribute them to summon Photon Caesar in attack mode. Also, his effect allows me to special summon another Caesar from my hand or deck. Now, I'll equip one of my Caesars with Magnum Shield. This increases his ATK power by the same number his DEF points. (Photon Caesar: 2000 – 4800) Then I'll equip the other one with Megamorph, since my life points are slightly lower than both of yours, my Caesar's ATK points are doubled. (Photon Caesar #2: 2000 – 4000)

"Uh-oh," said the boys.

"Now my Caesars, attack these _commoners_!" ordered Vladimir.

 **Snips LP: 0**

 **Snails LP: 0**

 **Vladimir LP: 3200**

"Snips, that didn't just happen, did it?" asked Snails.

"I think it did," answered Snips.

"T-the winner of this bout," said the announcer. "In a single turn, Vladimir!"

"This isn't good," said Twilight.

"No kidding," said Sunset.


	4. Twi vs Vladimir

Twilight vs Vladimir

The winners of the previous duels reported to the Kaiba Dome.

"Spectators and duelists!" said the announcer. "Round one has come to a close, and half of our super sixteen competitors have been sent home! So now, I give you the elite eight!"

"Oh boy," said Twilight. "This is gonna be tough."

"So what?" asked Flash. "You're tougher, Twilight."

"Just do what Sweetie Belle did," said Rarity. "Show no fear."

"Thanks sis," said Sweetie.

"You're welcome," replied Rarity.

"You can do this," said Fluttershy.

"Totally," said Sunset.

"Go Twilight!" said Pinkie in a cheerleading outfit.

"Thank you, everyone," said Twilight. She then walked over to Vladimir. "Excuse me, Vladimir. I just wanted to wish you good luck."

Vladimir frowned "Unlike _you_ , I don't need luck."

"Hey!" called Flash. "She was just being friendly, ya freak!" Vladimir chuckled and kept walking. Flash then ran after him. "Hey, no one treats my friend like that!" Flash tried to grab Vladimir's jacket, but he sidestepped Flash causing him to fall.

"Don't touch the suit," said Vladimir. "It's worth more than you'll ever make in your entire life."

"Oh I'll touch more than that!" said Flash.

"Flash, don't!" called Sunset.

"I'd listen to them if I were you," said Vladimir.

"Yeah, well fuck you!" yelled Flash.

Vladimir stopped. "I've wasted enough time here. Now if you'll excuse me, I have a duel to win."

"In your dreams!" called Flash. "He's lucky I'm not dueling him."

"Thanks for sticking up for me, Flash," said Twilight. "But there's no need to get violent."

"You're right," said Flash. "Sorry."

"Well, I guess I should be heading to my match," said Sweetie.

"Then let's get going," said Applebloom.

"Right behind ya," said Scootaloo.

"I can't wait to see you cage that ape man," said Rarity She then looked at Pinkie. "Wish Twilight luck for me."

"Will do," said Pinkie.

Garble peeked out from a nearby restroom and grinned.

"Let's get ready to duel!" said the announcer. The crowd cheered. "The next four championships bouts are about to begin! Facing off in the House of Horror is our wonder boy, Leon vs the ripping rapper, Golden Grape! Next, it's show time at the Kaiba Land Theater! As the duelist detective, Shadow Shape faces The Great and Powerful Trixie! Now, let's move onto the Wheel of Wonder, as the young champion, Sweetie Belle faces Ahuizotl the ape man! And finally, in the Volcanic Pit, Twilight Sparkle will square off against Vladimir!"

Vladimir and Twilight were already standing on a rock outcropping in the middle of the Volcanic Pit shuffling each other's decks.

"Well, here goes," said Twilight.

"Wait for us!" called Fluttershy.

"We're here for ya!" called Applejack.

"Knock that this freak out!" called Flash.

" _Easier said than done,"_ thought Twilight as she drew her cards. _"But I have to believe in myself if I want to win."_

"Let's duel!" said the two.

 **Vladimir LP: 4000**

 **Twi LP: 4000**

"Since you clearly have no chance, you should go first," said Vladimir.

"Shut the fuck up!" called Flash.

"Don't listen to him, Twi!" said Sunset.

"You can do it!" yelled Applejack.

"GO TWILIGHT!" cheered Pinkie.

 **Turn 1: Twi**

"I draw," said Twilight. _"What?! Oh no! I can't summon anything!"_

"I think Twilight may have a bad hand," said Fluttershy.

" _I gotta think of something! Thinkthinkthinkthinkthink, Twilight, think!_ I'll place one card face down and end my turn," said Twilight.

"That's all she's gonna do?" asked Pinkie.

"I believe, that's all she can do," said Rarity.

 **Turn 2: Vladimir**

"Watch and learn," said Vladimir. "I play Graceful Charity, so I draw three cards and discard two. Finally, I'll wrap things up by placing one card face down."

"Looks like Vladimir didn't get a good hand either," said Fluttershy.

"Told ya," said Flash. "Twilight can take him out easy."

" _I don't like this,"_ thought Sunset. _"Twilight better stay on her toes."_

 **Turn 3: Twi**

"Let's try this again," said Twilight as she drew. "I summon Justice of Prophecy in attack mode. Now attack!"

"Don't so fast," said Vladimir. "I have a trap, Dimensional Prison. Now, any monster foolish enough to attack me is removed from play."

"Dang," said Twi. "I end my turn."

 **Turn 4: Vladimir**

"You're obviously not a threat," said Vladimir. "So I'll just place one card face down and end my turn."

"This guy's really pissing me off," said Flash.

 **Turn 5: Twi**

"Not a threat, uh?" asked Twilight. "Fine! I draw. Yes! Now that I have three Spellbook cards in my hand, I can Special Summon High Priestess of Prophecy in attack mode! Now I'll activate her ability, by discarding a Spellbook from my hand, I can destroy your face down."

"Oh no," said Vladimir.

"Attack!" ordered Twilight.

 **Vladimir LP: 1500**

 **Twi LP: 4000**

Vladimir growled in anger.

"How's that for threatening?" asked Twilight. "That's enough damage for one turn."

"Nice going, Twilight!" called Flash.

"Way to go!" cheered Sunset.

"Woo-hoo!" cried Pinkie.

 **Turn 6: Vladimir**

"Maybe I under estimated you," said Vladimir. "Which means now, I can go all out!"

"Oh boy," said Twilight.

"I play Pot of Greed, so I draw two cards," said Now Vladimir. "Next, I'll play Double Summon, so I can play two monsters this turn. First, I summon Kaiser Seahorse, then I'll use his effect. If I tribute him to summon a Light monster, I can treat him as two sacrifices. I tribute summon Photon Caesar in attack mode. And his ability allows me to bring out another one from my hand. Then I'll activate Riryoku to cut your monster's ATK power in half and add that amount to one of my Caesars. (Photon Caesar: 2000 – 3250) Attack her Priestess!"

 **Vladimir LP: 1500**

 **Twi LP: 2000**

Twilight smiled. "Thank you."

"What?" asked Vladimir.

"Activate trap!" said Twilight. "Liberty At Last! When one of my monsters is destroyed in battle, I can send two of your monsters back into your deck."

"Very well," said Vladimir. "I activate Feast of the Wild LV5, this lets me special summon two level five Warrior monsters from my graveyard. So I'll bring back the two monsters I discarded with Graceful Charity. Two Jack's Knights! Lastly, I'll place two cards face down and end my turn."

 **Turn 7: Twi**

"My turn," said Twilight. _"Yes! Now I can get back in this game!_ I summon-"

"Hold on," said Vladimir. "I activate a trap, Tyrant's Throes. This card requires me to tribute two normal monsters, after that, neither of us can normal summon, nor special summon effect monsters. Also, I activate Light of Intervention which stops us from setting."

" _Fantastic,"_ thought Twilight. "I end my turn."

 **Turn 8: Vladimir**

"Back to me," said Vladimir. "I'll place a card face down and end my turn."

 **Turn 9: Twi**

"I draw," said Twilight. _"None of my cards can help me._ I can't do anything, so I end-"

"Hold on!" said Vladimir. "I activate my trap, Royal Writ of Taxation. Now I get to look at a random card in your hand, and if that card isn't activated or summoned by the end of my next turn, you lose 1000 life points. I'll select the card you just drew." Twilight revealed the card. "Oh, Wheel of Prophecy. If only you hand it on the field. Oh well."

"I get it!" said Twilight. "Now get your turn over with!"

 **Turn 10: Vladimir**

"Very well," said Vladimir. "I place one card face down end my turn."

 **Turn 11: Twi**

"My move," said Twilight. "I activate Magical Mallet. This card lets me select all the cards in my hand that I don't want, and shuffle them back into my deck, then I draw the same number of cards. I'll send these two back to my deck and draw two new ones. I play Mystical Space Typhoon to destroy your Tyrant trap."

"I activate a new trap," said Vladimir. "Imperial Custom, this continuous trap protects all other continuous traps from being destroyed."

"Shit!" said Twilight. "I place one card face down and end my turn."

 **Turn 12: Vladimir**

"Once again, I'll just place a card face down," said Vladimir. "Cause that's all I need to do. Plus, now that my turn is over, you lose a few points."

 **Vladimir LP: 1500**

 **Twi LP: 1000**

"Oh yeah?" asked Twilight. "Watch this, reveal face down! Trap Stun! This card negates all other trap cards this turn."

"What?" asked Vladimir.

 **Turn 13: Twi**

"Now I activate my Spellbook Library of the Crescent," continued Twilight. "This can only be activated if I have no Spellbooks in my graveyard, which I don't. Now I can select three different Spellbooks from my deck and show them to you, you select one and that will go to my hand. So take your pick." The three cards where Spellbook of Power, Spellbook of Secrets, and Spellbook of Fate.

"I choose Spellbook of Fate," said Vladimir.

"Excellent," said Twilight. "Now I summon Temperance of Prophecy in attack mode. Then I'll activate Spellbook of Wisdom, this protects my Temperance from all Spell card effects this turn. But it doesn't really matter, because I'm activating his effect. Now that I've activated a Spellbook, I can send my Temperance to the graveyard and special summon my most powerful monster from my deck, World of Prophecy! Now for her effect, it allows me to add two Spellbooks from my graveyard to my hand. Now by revealing four different Spellbooks in my hand, (Spellbook Library of the Crescent, Spellbook of Wisdom, Spellbook of Fate, and Spellbook Organization) I can destroy all other cards on the field."

"I activate Shrink!" said Vladimir quickly. "Now your monster's ATK power is cut in half." (World of Prophecy: 2900 – 1450)

"I don't care," said Twilight. "World of Prophecy, attack!"

"Aaahhhh!" cried Vladimir.

 **Vladimir LP: 50**

 **Twi LP: 1000**

"Awesome come back, Twilight!" called Flash.

"I knew you could do it!" cheered Rarity.

"Way to go!" said Sunset.

"Woo!" cried Fluttershy in a crazy manner.

"Thanks guys," said Twilight. "Now I activate Spellbook Organization, which lets me arrange the top three cards of my deck. _Yes!_ _Magical Blast, I'll put that on top._ Alright, Vladimir, I end my turn. _If I can hold on for one more turn, I can finish him with Magical Blast."_

 **Turn 14: Vladimir**

Vladimir chuckled. "You should have ended this duel when you had the change, now it's going to cost you, I draw!" Vladimir laughed. "I activate Change of Heart."

"Oh no!" said Twilight.

"Oh yes," said Vladimir. "Now until the end of this turn, your monster belongs to me. Now, World of Prophecy, attack her directly!"

 **Vladimir LP: 50**

 **Twi LP: 0**

"No way!" cried Sunset.

"I can't believe it," said Pinkie.

"Oh shit," said Applejack.

"Well did you expect?" asked Vladimir. "The rich and powerful will _always_ win. So save yourself the humiliation and know where your _place_ is, loser."

"Fuck you!" yelled Flash.

"Just because you won this battle doesn't mean you'll win the whole tournament!" called AJ.

"Money can't buy everything," said Pinkie.

"Especially friendship," added Fluttershy.

"You don't know how wrong you are," said Vladimir.

"On the contrary," said Flash. "Unlike you, Twilight doesn't have to _pay_ us, to be her friends!"

Vladimir scowled. "Whatever."

"Forget him, Twilight," said Sunset. "You'll always be the best to us."

"You don't have to win to be a winner," said Fluttershy. "And win or lose, we're friends til the end."

Twilight blushed. "Thanks guys."

"Group hug!" yelled Pinkie.

Later the results from other duels were broadcasted on the park's monitors. The winners were Leon, Sweetie Belle, and Trixie.

(On the Wheel of Wonder)

"I did it, Rarity! I did it!" cried Sweetie Belle.

"I knew you could do it!" said Rarity as she hugged her sister.

"Way to go Sweetie Belle!" said the crusaders.

"Curse you!" wept Ahuizotl.

(At the House of Horror)

"Way to go, bro," said Golden Grape. "Make you've the skill to pay the bill, and give the crowd a thrill with that wicked will, you're like a drill, on the mill-. You just me an idea for a new song, thanks boy."

"You're… welcome," said Leon.

(On the Kaiba Land Theater)

"The Great and Powerful Trixie always wins in the end!" said Trixie.

"Whatever," said Shadow Shape.


	5. Sweetie Belle vs Leon

Sweetie Belle vs Leon

"KC Grand Championship is heating up!" said the announcer. "After some incredible duels and stunning upsets, we're moving into the semifinals, where Sweetie Belle, Trixie, Leon, and Vladimir will duke it out for a chance to duel against our top champion, Sunset Shimmer!"

"Congratulations, darling," said Rarity.

"You were awesome," said Scootaloo.

"Thanks," said Sweetie.

Rarity's phone rang. "Hello? Hi girls. It's over? How did Twilight do? Oh, I see. Thanks, see you all later."

"What happened?" asked Sweetie.

Rarity's looked down. "Twilight lost to Vladimir."

"Oh, poor Twilight," said Sweetie.

"But it doesn't matter," said Rarity. "We're all still her friends, and there's always next time."

"You're right!" said Sweetie.

"Where's Applebloom?" asked Scootaloo.

"She went to check on Granny Smith," said Rarity.

Back at the Volcanic Pit, Twilight and the others got on the Blue-Eyes White Monorail and were let off at the Blue-Eyes White Dragon train station. Applebloom then rushed over.

"Applejack!" cried Applebloom. "Granny's gone!"

"What?!" yelled AJ.

"What happened?" asked Twilight.

"I went to go see how she was feeling, but I got there, she was gone," explained Applebloom.

"Oh my," said Fluttershy. "I hope she's okay."

Applejack began to hyperventilate.

"Don't worry!" said Pinkie. "I'm sure she's just fine."

"Well she's got to be around here somewhere," said Sunset. "Let's spit up and find her."

"Let's get going ya'll!" said Applejack.

"I'll help," said Flash.

"Me too," said Applebloom.

"Alright!" said the announcer. "It's time to begin our semifinal round! Our first duel pits Vladimir against the Great and Powerful Trixie! These two will face off in Kaiba Corp's Galaxy Theater! Now, on to the next match, featuring the two youngest minors to ever enter a major league tournament, Sweetie Belle and Leon! These small fries will wage war in the Small Town USA!"

A few minutes later Sweetie Belle and Rarity arrived at the Small Town.

"This is so cool," said Sweetie. "I feel like a giant."

"Such amazing architecture," said Rarity.

Just then a boy sat up.

"Hey, you're Leon," said Sweetie.

"Sorry, I just needed a quick nap," said Leon. "You're Sweetie Belle, right? Great to see you again."

"You too," said Sweetie.

"Aren't you friends with Sunset Shimmer?" asked Leon.

"My sister is," answered Sweetie.

"Is Sunset coming?" asked Leon.

Just then Rarity's cell rang. "Hello? What?!"

"What's wrong?" asked Sweetie.

"Granny Smith is gone!" exclaimed Rarity.

"Oh my gosh!" cried Sweetie.

"Holy cow!" said Scootaloo. "I hope they find her."

"I understand," said Rarity as she talked to her friends. "Best of luck to you all."

"Not to worry," said Rarity. "The others are splitting up and searching everywhere. They'll find her."

"I hope she's okay," said Leon.

Meanwhile the girls where running around the entire park. Fluttershy looked around the jungle. "Miss Smith! Where are you?!"

Pinkie searched near the train station, but didn't find a trance.

Flash searched by the roller coaster. "Where could she be?"

Twilight searched by the Flower Garden.

Applebloom and Applejack were searching by the jungle ruins when an announcement came on.

"Attention Kaiba Land guests! A short elderly woman has been separated from her family. If anyone has lost a grandmother, she's waiting for them at the main gate."

"That's got be her!" cried AJ.

The gang all rushed to the main gate.

"You guys hear that announcement?" asked Sunset.

"Yep!" said Pinkie.

"So, where is Miss Smith?" asked Twilight.

"I don't know," said Applejack. "She supposed to be right here."

"Hey look," said Fluttershy. "That Blue Eyes statue, has a note on its claw."

"Let's see," said Applebloom as she opened the note.

"It's a map of Kaiba Land," said Flash.

"There's an X on the Asian cafe," Pinkie pointed out.

"I guess someone wants us to go there," said Twilight.

"I don't like this," said Sunset.

"Whatta mean, Sunset?" asked AJ.

"It sort of feels like we're walking into a trap," admitted Sunset.

"I really hope it isn't," said Fluttershy.

"We gotta go for it if we want to save Granny!" said Applebloom.

"She's right," said Applejack. "Let's go ya'll!"

(Later, at the Asian café)

"Well, here we are," said Pinkie.

"I really hope Granny's okay," said Applebloom.

"Me too," said AJ. "Come on."

As Applejack opened the doors to the restaurant, the interior lights lit up, firecrackers went off and a huge gong was hit.

"My ears!" cried Fluttershy.

"My head!" cried Twilight.

"Wow!" said Pinkie. The restaurant was several stories high inside, with balconies all around, and a huge dragon carving in the middle of the high ceiling. "This is the biggest Chinese restaurant I've ever seen! And look and that!" The tables are set with numerous Chinese dishes. "We're just in time for lunch!"

"Welcome!" said a voice from above.

The gang looked up to see Garble doing a Kung Fu pose on the highest balcony in the restaurant.

"Garble?!" asked Sunset. "He led us here?"

"But why?" asked Twilight.

"Cause he's crazy," said Flash.

"Where's our Granny?!" called Applebloom.

"You better get down here and start talking!" ordered Applejack.

"Okay," said Garble and he flipped off the balcony.

The girls freaked out as he jumped.

"He'll die from that height!" called Flash.

But instead of falling, Garble was floating down very slowly.

"What the?" asked Sunset.

"How is that possible?" asked Twilight.

"Look!" said Flash. "Garble's got a helper."

An old woman lowering Garble down on a rope. She looked at the kids and gasped.

"Granny?!" asked Applejack.

"What are you doing here?" asked Applebloom.

"Huh, I can…explain," said Granny as she let go of the rope. Garble then fell a short distance down.

"What's a matter with you?!" yelled Garble. "Ya trying to kill me?!"

"Sorry," said Granny.

"What the heck is going on here?" asked Applejack.

"Did you kidnap our Granny?!" asked Applebloom.

"Oh forget her!" said Garble. "Let's talk about you and me, Sunset. Welcome to the real grand championship tournament, doll. Now you and I are gonna battle for the crown!"

"Forget it!" said Flash. "Only the winner can battle Sunset and Sweetie Belle already beat you."

"Didn't you hear me?! I'm starting my own tournament, and the first match is Sunset against me! So let's get it on." said Garble as he winked at Sunset.

"Forget it," said Sunset. "It's against tournament rules."

"Oh, come on!" said Garble.

"You're making a mistake," said Granny. "You've got to duel him."

"What?" asked AJ. "Granny, did that freak hypnotize you or something?"

"Actually, it's quite the amusing story," said Granny. "I was just lying on my hospital bed, when Garble came in. With just one finger, he was able realign my entire back. If hadn't been for this polite young man, I wouldn't be standing, so I owed him a favor. That's why I led you kids here."

"And turned her back on her own granddaughters," said Twilight.

"How could you do that to us, Granny?" asked Applebloom.

"And to think we looked up to you," said Applejack crestfallen.

Granny thought for a second and realized what she had done. "I'm so sorry, youngins. I don't know what I was thinking."

"So now you're bailing on me?" asked Garble. "Fine." With a single finger, he pushed Granny's back out of alignment.

Granny yelled and curled up on the floor. "Not again."

"What did you do to her?!" asked Applebloom

"Oops," said Garble. "My finger slipped."

"Granny! Are you okay?!" called Applejack.

"No," answered Granny.

"I'll make you a deal," said Garble. "If you want your granny to walk up right again, then you're gonna have to duel me, Sunset!"

"You back stabbing son of a bitch!" yelled Applejack.

"Call me whatever you like," said Garble as he jumped on top of a table. "But I'm only one here who can fix your grandmother. So do we have a deal or not?!"

"You're on," said Sunset. She then jumped on a table as well.

"No, Sunset!" said Twilight. "We can save Miss Smith without this guy."

"The faster I win, the faster he'll heal her," said Sunset. "And I don't plan on losing."

"Okay," said AJ in an unsure voice.

"Beat him quickly!" urged Applebloom.

"Cool," said Garble. "If you win, I'll heal the old girl, but if _I_ win, then you have to go out with me."

"I accept," said Sunset.

"What?!" cried the others.

"Don't you get it?!" asked Flash. "Sunset doesn't like you and she never will!"

"Okay," said Twilight. "Just breathe."

"Like I said, I don't plan on losing," said Sunset confidently.

"Let's duel" said the two.

 **Sunset: LP 4000**

 **Garble: LP 4000**

"I'll go first," said Sunset.

"Go right ahead, baby," said Garble.

 **Turn 1: Sunset**

"I'll set a monster in defense mode and end my turn," said Sunset.

"These noodles are fantastic!" said Flash.

"The dumplings are great too," said Pinkie.

"How can you two being eating at a time like this?!" yelled Applejack. "Sunset needs our support!"

"She doesn't need us yelling in her ear," said Pinkie.

"Hey sis, try the chicken," said Applebloom.

"Applebloom!" gasped AJ. "Why you little…" Just then her stomach growled. "Never mind, what kind?"

"Orange," answered Twilight.

Fluttershy picked up a bowl of white rice. She then added sriracha and soy sauce.

 **Turn 2: Garble**

"My turn," said Garble. "I play Stop Defense on your monster."

"Fine," said Sunset. "My monster is UFO Turtle."

"Now I'll summon Luster Dragon in attack mode," said Garble. "Attack her little turtle!"

 **Garble LP: 4000**

 **Sunset LP: 3500**

"Now my turtle's effect activates," said Sunset. "It allows me to special summon a Fire monster with 1500 or less ATK points from my deck. Like Flame Ruler."

"I activate Shard of Greed," said Garble. "During my draw phase, I can place a Greed counter on this card, when it has two, I can send it to the grave and draw two more cards. That's all for now."

 **Turn 3: Sunset**

"I draw," said Sunset. "I'll use my ruler's effect, and treat him as two tributes to summon Sacred Phoenix of Nephthys. Attack his dragon!"

 **Garble LP: 3500**

 **Sunset LP: 3500**

"Dang, you're good," said Garble.

"Whenever," said Sunset. "I end my turn."

 **Turn 4: Garble**

"My move," said Garble. (Greed Counters: 1) "I play Ancient Rules so I can special summon my Blue Eyes White Dragon in attack mode!"

"What?!" gasped Sunset and the others.

"That's right," said Garble. "You would never believe what I have to go through to get this card. But enough about that, I'll equip him with the Twin Swords of Flashing Light – Tryce. By discarding once card and giving up 500 ATK points, my dragon can attack twice. Blue Eyes, attack her bird, then her life points!"

"Aaahhhh!" cried Sunset.

 **Garble LP: 3500**

 **Sunset LP: 900**

"Sorry, baby," said Garble. "Sometimes love is tough. But I'll must gentler on our date. I end my turn."

"This isn't looking good," said Fluttershy as she chewed.

 **Turn 5: Sunset**

"I draw," said Sunset. "I summon Necro Gardna in defense mode. Then I'll place one card face down and end my turn."

 **Turn 6: Garble**

"Now _I_ draw," said Garble. (Greed Counters: 2) "I'll send my Shard to the graveyard so I can draw two more cards. Blue Eyes, attack!"

"I activate Blazing Mirror Force!" said Sunset.

"I play My Body as a Shield," countered Garble. "By sacrificing 1500 life points, I can protect my dragon from your trap."

 **Garble LP: 2000**

 **Sunset LP: 900**

"But I'll also activate Forbidden Graveyard," added Garble. "If I discard a card, I can negate all effects that happen in the graveyard this turn. Like your Gardna."

"Damn," said Sunset.

"Now that your Gardna's out of the way, I'll attack you directly!" said Garble. "I can't believe it, I'm really gonna win."

"She'll lose!" cried AJ.

"Oh no," said Fluttershy.

"Granny!" said Applebloom.

"I don't think so," said Sunset. "When you attack me, directly, I can special summon Gagaga Gardna in defense mode. Plus, by discarding a card (The Calculator), he can't be destroyed in battle."

"Shit!" said Garble. "I thought I had you for sure! Well, just you wait until next turn."

 **Turn 7: Sunset**

"There is no next turn," said Sunset as she drew her card.

"Huh?" asked Garble.

"Because I'm ending this right now," said Sunset.

"How?" asked Garble.

"I'll show you," answered Sunset. "I remove my Calculator and my Necro Gardna to special summon the Black Luster Soldier Envoy of the Beginning!"

"You gotta be kidding me!" said Garble.

"Am I laughing?" asked Sunset. "Now my soldier, attack his dragon, then his life points."

Garble: "No!"

 **Garble LP: 0**

 **Sunset LP: 900**

"I knew she could do it!" said Flash.

"Alright!" said the apple sisters.

"But I was _so_ close," wept Garble. "I can't believe I was beaten, twice."

"Time to pay up," said Sunset. "Miss Smith is waiting."

"Thanks kids," said Granny.

* * *

(At the Galaxy Theater)

"Now duelists, begin!" said the announcer.

"Let's duel!" said Vladimir and Trixie.

 **Vladimir: LP 4000**

 **Trixie: LP 4000**

* * *

(Meanwhile back at Small Town)

"Time to duel!" said Leon and Sweetie.

 **Sweetie Belle: LP 4000**

 **Leon: LP 4000**

 **Turn 1: Sweetie**

"Ladies first," said Sweetie. "I summon Dewdark of the Ice Barrier in attack mode. Then I'll place two cards face down and end my turn."

 **Turn 2: Leon**

"I'll start things off by playing Heavy Storm," said Leon.

"What?!" cried Sweetie.

"This destroys all spell and trap cards on the field," continued Leon. "Now that the coast is clear, I summon Edge Imp Tomahawk in attack mode. Tomahawk, attack!"

 **Sweetie Belle LP: 3400**

 **Leon LP: 4000**

"Dang," said Sweetie.

"I place one card face down and end my turn," finished Leon.

"Don't give up Sweetie!" called Scootaloo.

"You can do it!" cheered Rarity.

 **Turn 3: Sweetie**

"My move," said Sweetie. "I summon Aquaactress Guppy in attack mode. Now I'll activate her ability and special summon another Aquaactress from my hand, Aquaactress Arowana, also in attack mode. Then I'll equip my Guppy with Stim-Pack which gives her 700 extra points. (Aquaactress Guppy: 600 – 1300) Now Arowana, attack his Tomahawk!

 **Sweetie Belle LP: 3400**

 **Leon LP: 3800**

Guppy, attack him directly!"

 **Sweetie Belle LP: 3400**

 **Leon LP: 2500**

"Woah," said Leon. "You're good."

"Thanks," said Sweetie. "I end my turn."

 **Turn 4: Leon**

"But you'll do better than that," said Leon. "I activate my trap, Needle Wall. Now, during my standby phase, I can roll a die. Then I count your monster zones from 1-5 starting from my right and I destroy the monster that's in the same Monster Card Zone as my result. Here goes…" Leon rolled. "Yes! Three, there goes your Arowana."

"Uh-oh," said Sweetie.

"Dueling not the only thing I'm good at," said Leon. "Now I summon Fluffal Leo in attack mode. Go Leo! Attack her Guppy! Oh, just so you know, when Fluffal Leo attacks, he gains 500 extra points." (Fluffal Leo: 1600 – 2100)

 **Sweetie Belle LP: 2600**

 **Leon LP: 2500**

"I end my turn." (Fluffal Leo: 2100 – 1600)

 **Turn 5: Sweetie**

"I draw!" said Sweetie. "I activate The Shallow Grave, this lets both of us special summon a monster from our graveyards to the field in defense mode. I choose my Guppy."

"I choose my Tomahawk," said Leon.

"Now I'll tribute my Guppy," said Sweetie. "To summon Mobius the Frost Monarch, which means your trap card is toast!"

"Darn," said Leon.

"Now Mobius, attack his Leo!" ordered Sweetie.

 **Sweetie Belle LP: 2600**

 **Leon LP: 1700**

"That's enough for now."

 **Turn 6: Leon**

"Then it's my turn," said Leon. "I'll equip your Monarch with Shooting Star Bow – Ceal, which decreases your monster's ATK points by 1000. (Mobius the Frost Monarch: 2400 – 1400) Now Tomahawk, attack!"

 **Sweetie Belle LP: 2200**

 **Leon LP: 1700**

"Next, I'll summon Fluffal Wings in defense mode. I place one card face down and end my turn."

 **Turn 7: Sweetie**

" _Wow, this kid is good,"_ thought Sweetie. _"But I refuse to give up._ I play Pot of Greed, so I draw two cards. Now I activate Hammer Shot, this destroys the monster with the highest ATK on the field that's in attack mode. Say goodbye to your Tomahawk. Then I'll play Monster Reborn to bring back my Mobius in attack mode. Now attack those wings!"

"Not if I can help it," said Leon: "I activate Mirror Force to destroy your Monarch."

"Shoot!" said Sweetie.

 **Turn 8: Leon**

"Relax Sweetie," said Leon as he drew. "It's just a game, so try and have fun. You know what would really fun? Summoning my Edge Imp Frightfuloid in attack mode, attack!"

 **Sweetie Belle LP: 900**

 **Leon LP: 1700**

"That's it for me."

 **Turn 9: Sweetie**

"Then it's my move," said Sweetie. "I summon Star Boy in attack mode, and his ability increases the ATK of all Water monsters by 500, including himself. (Star Boy: 550 – 1050) Attack his Fluffal Wings! I end my turn."

 **Turn 10: Leon**

"My move," said Leon. "Frightfuloid, attack her Star Boy!"

 **Sweetie Belle LP: 650**

 **Leon LP: 1700**

"Now I'll summon Fluffal Mouse in defense mode. Oh, and his effect allows me to special summon two more Mice to the field, and I'll put them in defense mode as well. I end my turn."

 **Turn 11: Sweetie**

"Alright, my turn," said Sweetie. "I summon Warrior of Atlantis in attack mode, attack his Frightfuloid!

 **Sweetie Belle LP: 650**

 **Leon LP: 1100**

I end my turn."

 **Turn 12: Leon**

"Back to me," said Leon. "I summon Edge Imp Chain in attack mode. Then I'll play Polymerization to fuse my Chain with one of my mice together to form Frightfur Sheep. Attack her soldier!

 **Sweetie Belle LP: 550**

 **Leon LP: 1100**

You're up."

 **Turn 13: Sweetie**

"I draw," said Sweetie. _"I wish the others were here to cheer me on."_

"Hey Sweetie Belle!" called Applebloom.

Sweetie turned around to see her friend and the girls. "You made it!"

"Of course we did," said Applebloom.

"You go girl!" said Pinkie.

"You can do it!" cheered Fluttershy.

"Now take him down," said Rarity.

Sunset gave a thumbs up.

"Thanks everyone," said Sweetie. "I activate Pot of Avarice, which lets me select five monsters from my graveyard and shuffle them back into my deck. (Aquaactress Arowana, Guppy, Dewdark of the Ice Barrier, Star Boy, and Warrior of Atlantis) then I draw two cards. Since I have no monsters on the field, I can activate Shuffle Reborn to bring back Mobius from the graveyard. Then I'll summon an old friend, Dewdark of the Ice Barrier. Now I'll tune my two monsters together to Synchro summon Graydle Dragon in attack mode! Now, I'll activate his effect, when he's synchro summoned, I can destroy one card for every Water monster I used for his summon. I used two, so say goodbye to your two mice. Graydle Dragon, attack his sheep!"

 **Sweetie Belle LP: 550**

 **Leon LP: 100**

"Yeah!" cheered the crusaders.

"Way to go!" said Rarity.

"I activate my sheep's effect," said Leon. "Once per turn, after it's destroyed, I can bring it back to the field with 800 more ATK points." (Frightfur Sheep: 2000 – 2800)

"Too bad your life points are so low," said Sweetie. "Looks like you won't be using that effect again anytime soon."

 **Turn 14: Leon**

"Oh yeah?" asked Leon. "Watch this! I activate Goblin Thief, which takes away 500 of your life points and adds them to mine."

 **Sweetie Belle LP: 50**

 **Leon LP: 600**

Sweetie Belle gasped.

"Frightfur Sheep, attack!" ordered Leon. "After it's destroyed, it comes back, stronger." (Frightfur Sheep: 2800 – 3600)

 **Sweetie Belle LP: 50**

 **Leon LP: 400**

"Frightfur Sheep, end this duel!"

 **Sweetie Belle LP: 0**

 **Leon LP: 400**

"Sweetie Belle, no!" said everyone.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the Galaxy Theater.

"And you call yourself a duelist?" asked Vladimir. "You should ashamed of yourself."

"Screw you to hell!" yelled Trixie.

"And there you have it!" said the announcer. "The winner is Vladimir!"

* * *

(Back at Small World)

"Nice duel, Sweetie," said Leon. "Hey, you really gave me a run for my money."

"Thanks," said Sweetie. "Good luck in the rest of the tournament."

"Thank you," said Leon.

"Good game," said Sunset.

"Regardless," said Rarity. "You were astonishing."

"Totally," said Scootaloo and Applebloom.

"Thanks," said Sweetie. She then hugged Rarity and started crying. "I wanted win so badly, it's not fair."

"Don't worry," said Rarity. "You'll get another chance. Just wait until the next tournament."

"Young people are so dramatic," said Granny.

"Look who's talking!" said Pinkie, Twilight, AJ, and Sunset. Fluttershy, and Flash and stayed quiet.

"Who me?" asked Granny.

"Does this sound familiar?" asked Pinkie imitating Granny Smith. _"My back is broken, oh the pain!"_

"I'd like to see you try and play this game in 50 years!" countered Granny.


	6. Vladimir vs Rainbow

Vladimir vs Rainbow

Everyone gathered at the Kaiba Dome.

"Ladies and gentlemen!" said the announcer. "The KC Grand Championship is proud to present two duelists who have paved the way to victory, all the way to the finals! First, the ridiculously rich, Vladimir! He'll face off against our very own boy wonder, Leon! The winner of this bout, will face Sunset Shimmer for the championship crown! That's right folks, history is about to be made here in the Kaiba Dome! Now let the finals begin! For those about to duel, we salute you!"

The Kaiba Dome opened letting sunlight spread across the arena. Just then, a helicopter is seen flying above the stadium, with a man suspended from it on a ladder. The helicopter lowered the man to the dueling arena, and he jumped down.

"Ladies and gentlemen!" said the announcer in a shocked voice. "Please give it up for our master of ceremonies and president of Kaiba Corp, the one, the only, Mr. Seto Kaiba!"

"Stop the duel!" said Kaiba. "As president of Kaiba Corp, I declare this match invalid!" The crowd groaned and booed.

"Why would he do that?" asked Twilight.

"No clue," AJ.

"Invalid?" asked Leon. "But why?"

"As a result of a disqualification," continued Kaiba. "The winner of this duel, is Leon!"

"I win?!" asked Leon. "Wow, I didn't even have play."

"Any particular reason for all this?" asked Vladimir.

"Because you broke the rules of your tournament contract!" said Kaiba in angry tone. "By entering the event under a false name, Vladimir. Or should I call you Blueblood?"

The whole crowd gasped.

"Wait! Prince, Blueblood?" asked Sunset. "The son of that bank owner?"

"Apparently," said Fluttershy.

"I still can't believe his first name is Prince," said Flash. "He's just trying to be like the singer."

"But why would he enter the tournament under false identify?" asked Rarity.

"Maybe cause of what happened in the past," said Granny.

"What happened?!" asked all the girls.

"A few years ago," began Granny. "The Blueblood bank tried to convince Kaiba Corp into selling its company, but Kaiba kicked em to the curb. About a year later, the bank secretly made a deal with five employees of Kaiba Corp and they tried to help the bank buy out Kaiba Corp one piece at a time. But before they could buy it out completely, the five were all caught and fired. And that bank still wants Kaiba Corp."

"So, the Blueblood bank is just mad at Kaiba for forting it's sneaky operation to buy out his company," said Twilight.

"Yep," confirmed Granny.

"I don't blame you for throwing me out," said Blueblood. "You're afraid I might try to buy your company again, and you _know_ I could."

"If you could," said Kaiba. "Then why haven't you done it already?!"

Blueblood scowled.

"I'm kicking you out because you broke the rules," said Kaiba. "Not because I'm scared of you."

"Then prove it," said Blueblood. "Face me in a duel and prove to the world that you're not the sniveling coward I know you are!"

"Why should I waste any amount of my time on you?" asked Kaiba. "I have a tournament to run!"

"Excuses, excuses," said Blueblood.

"I'll duel him!" said a voice.

Everyone looked over to see Rainbow jumping up on stage.

"Rainbow?!" cried the gang.

"And who are you?" asked Blueblood.

"She's the daughter of one of my employee's friends," said Kaiba. "Rainbow Dash, right?"

"Yes sir," said Rainbow. "It is a great honor to meet you in person, Mr. Kaiba."

"You know," said Kaiba. "I've heard a few things about you from my employees. Like how you excel at dueling."

"Yes sir," confirmed Rainbow. "And I would be honored to duel on your company's behalf."

"You think you can beat a guy like him?" asked Kaiba.

"I've seen him duel," said Rainbow. "I could beat him blindfolded."

"Very well," said Kaiba.

"I see," said Blueblood. "You don't have the guts to face me, so you're going to hide behind a school girl."

"No," said Kaiba. "I'm doing this because a child could defeat you, and I'm going to prove it."

Blueblood's face burned red with anger. "Very well. But if I win, I get to say in the tournament."

"Fine," said Kaiba.

"Alright!" said the announcer. "There's been a slight chance of plans! Now, Miss Rainbow Dash will face off against Prince Blueblood!"

The gang and crowd cheered.

"Only Rainbow would get an opportunity this," said Scootaloo.

"I knew she would get it all along," said Pinkie.

Everyone looked at her.

"How in the world did you know that something like this would happen," asked Rarity.

"I saw it in my mystical orb of fate's destiny," answered Pinkie. Everyone raised an eyebrow. "What? They don't call me Madame Pinkie for nothing."

Leon then walked toward the girls. "Hi, mind if I sit with you girls?"

"Nope, the more, the merrier," said Fluttershy.

"So what's next?" asked Leon. "Will I get to duel you or Prince Blueblood?"

"It all depends on how Rainbow does," said Sunset.

"I hope she wins," said Leon.

"Don't worry," said Twilight. "You'll get your shot."

"Unless you want me to take your place in the finals," said Sweetie.

"I'll… pass," said Leon.

Rainbow and Blueblood shuffled each other's decks and activated their duel disks. "Let's duel!" said the two.

 **Rainbow LP: 4000**

 **Blueblood LP: 4000**

 **Turn 1: Rainbow**

"Ladies first," said Rainbow. "I summon Crystal Beast Sapphire Pegasus in attack mode! Now for his effect, it allows me to take Ruby Carbuncle from my deck and place her in my spell card zone. I place two cards face down and end my turn."

 **Turn 2: Blueblood**

"Time for a _real_ move," said Blueblood. "I activate Lightning Vortex, now by discarding a card, I destroy your monster."

"When my Pegasus is destroyed," said Rainbow. "I can place him in spell zone as well."

"Big deal," said Blueblood. "I activate Monster Reborn to bring back the card I discarded, Kaiser Seahorse. Then I'll tribute him to bring out Photon Caesar in attack mode, plus his effect allows me to special summon another one from my deck. Now, attack her directly!"

"I activate Waboku!" alerted Rainbow.

"In that case," said Blueblood. "I'll activate this quick-play spell, Trap Disposal! This lets me negate your trap and-"

"I activate Magic Deflector!" interrupted Rainbow. "Now until the end of this turn, I can negate all equip, field, continuous and quick-play spell cards!"

"Blast you," said Blueblood. "I end my turn."

 **Turn 3: Rainbow**

"Check this out," said Rainbow. "I summon Cobalt Eagle in defense mode. Then I'll activate Crystal Beacon which lets me special summon another Crystal Beast from my deck, as long as I already two or more in my spell card zone, which I do. So I'll also bring out my Emerald Tortoise in defense mode. That's all for now."

 **Turn 4: Blueblood**

"You can't win by stalling," said Blueblood. "I activate Shield Crush which lets me destroy one of your defense mode monsters, I choose your tortoise."

"I'll put him in my spell zone," said Rainbow.

"Whatever," said Blueblood. "Now my first Photon Caesar will attack your eagle, charge!"

"I choose, not to put my eagle in my spell card zone," said Rainbow.

"Doesn't matter to me," said Blueblood. "Now my second Caesar will attack you directly!"

"Ah!" cried Rainbow.

 **Rainbow LP: 2000**

 **Blueblood LP: 4000**

"I end my turn," finished Blueblood.

 **Turn 5: Rainbow**

"That's all?" asked Rainbow. "Please, I summon Amber Mammoth in defense mode, then I'll place one card face down and end my turn."

 **Turn 6: Blueblood**

"Very well," said Blueblood. "I summon Queen's Bodyguard in attack mode. Now they will attack your mammoth."

"I choose not to place my mammoth in my spell zone," said Rainbow. "But I will activate this trap, Crystal Pair! This card places a Crystal Beast from deck into my spell card zone and blocks all battle damage this turn. I choose Amethyst Cat."

"Fine, I end my turn," said Blueblood.

 **Turn 7: Rainbow**

"My turn," said Rainbow. "Yes! I summon my Topaz Tiger in attack mode. Now, since I have all my Crystal Beasts on the field/graveyard, I can special summon my Rainbow Dragon!"

"Oh my," said Blueblood. "That's quite the dragon."

"Thanks," said Rainbow. "Topaz Tiger, attack the Caesar of the left! By the way, whenever my tiger attacks, his effect increases his ATK power by 400." (Crystal Beast Topaz Tiger: 1600 – 2000)

"So they're both destroyed," said Blueblood.

"I won't put my tiger in my spell zone," said Rainbow. "Now Rainbow Dragon, attack his other Caesar!"

 **Rainbow LP: 2000**

 **Blueblood LP: 2000**

"Damn you!" said Blueblood.

"I end my turn," said Rainbow.

"Yeah!" cried Twilight.

"Go, Rainbow Dash!" cheered Pinkie.

"Woo-hoo," said Fluttershy softly.

"You go girl!" added AJ.

"She's _always_ a step ahead," said Scootaloo.

 **Turn 8: Blueblood**

"Not for much longer," said Blueblood. "Let's see, How to destroy you? I know, I'll equip my Bodyguard with Shooting Star Bow – Ceal, this card decreases their ATK points by 1000. (Queen's Bodyguard: 1700 – 700) But it also allows them to attack directly, so attack!"

 **Rainbow LP: 1300**

 **Blueblood LP: 2000**

"I place this and end my turn," said Blueblood.

 **Turn 9: Rainbow**

"I draw," began Rainbow.

"And I activate my trap, Fiendish Chain!" said Blueblood. "This card negates every one of your dragon's effects _and_ stops it from attacking."

"And you think that scares me?" asked Rainbow. "Think again. I place one card face down and end my turn."

 **Turn 10: Blueblood**

"You know what happens next, right?" asked Blueblood. "Queen's Bodyguard, attack her again!"

"I activate my trap, Rainbow Path!" interrupted Rainbow. "By sending one of the Crystal Beasts in my spell zone to the graveyard, I can negate your attack. I'll send my cat. Plus, I get to add a Rainbow Dragon or Rainbow Dark Dragon to my hand."

"Not bad," said Blueblood. "I place one card face down end my turn."

 **Turn 11: Rainbow**

"My turn," said Rainbow. "I activate Rare Value. If I have two or more Crystal Beasts in my spell zone, you select one of them, that card goes to the graveyard, and I draw two cards."

"I choose your carbuncle," said Blueblood.

"Fine, I draw!" said Rainbow. "I activate Advanced Dark. This field treats every Crystal Beast on my field and in my graveyard as a Dark monster. Plus, if Rainbow Dragon or Rainbow Dark Dragon attacks, I can negate the effects of the attack target. Also if you try to destroy one of my Crystal Beasts in battle, I can send another beast from my deck to the grave and block the battle damage. Now that I have a field spell out, I'll remove another Rainbow Dragon from my deck to special summon Malefic Rainbow Dragon in attack mode!"

"Not another one," said Blueblood.

"That's right," said Rainbow. "Malefic Rainbow Dragon, attack his bodyguard!"

"I activate Shrink to cut your dragon's ATK power in half," alerted Blueblood. (Malefic Rainbow Dragon: 4000 – 2000)

 **Rainbow LP: 1300**

 **Blueblood LP: 700**

"I end my turn," said Rainbow. (Malefic Rainbow Dragon: 2000 – 4000)

 **Turn 12: Blueblood**

"My turn," said Blueblood. "I play the Card of Demise, this lets me draw until I'm holding three cards, as long as I discard my entire hand at the end of the turn. _If_ I have any left. Now I activate Supremacy Berry. If my life points are lower than yours when I activate this card, I gain 2000 life points."

 **Rainbow LP: 1300**

 **Blueblood LP: 2700**

"Now I activate Fiend's Sanctuary to special summon a Metal Fiend Token. Then I'll tribute it to summon Kaiser Dragon in defense mode. Be mindful of its effect, if you destroy it, I can return one of your dragons back to your hand. I end my turn."

 **Turn 13: Rainbow**

"Darn," said Rainbow. "In that case, I'll just place a card face down and end my turn."

 **Turn 14: Blueblood**

"Another turn wasted," said Blueblood. "I'll switch my Kaiser Dragon to attack mode and activate Riryoku to cut your Malefic Dragon's ATK in half and add that amount to my dragon. (Malefic Rainbow Dragon: 4000 – 2000, Kaiser Dragon: 2400 – 4400) Now my Kaiser, attack that malefic dragon!"

"I activate my trap, Mirror Wall!" said Rainbow. "This card cuts the ATK points of _all_ your monsters in half." (Kaiser Dragon: 4400 – 2200)

"So what?" asked Blueblood. "Your dragon is still destroyed."

 **Rainbow LP: 1100**

 **Blueblood LP: 2700**

"I end my turn," said Blueblood. "Ready to admit you're in over your head?" (Kaiser Dragon: 2200 – 2400)

 **Turn 15: Rainbow**

"Not a chance," said Rainbow. "I'll let my Mirror Wall go. Then I'll activate Misfortune. This card lets me select a monster on your side and inflicts damage to your life points equal to half the monster's ATK power. Kaiser Dragon's ATK is 2400, so you lose 1200."

 **Rainbow LP: 1100**

 **Blueblood LP: 1500**

Blueblood growled angrily.

"I end my turn," said Rainbow.

 **Turn 16: Blueblood**

"My move," said Blueblood. "I activate Pot of Greed, so I draw two cards. Now I'll activate Premature Burial, by giving up 800 life points, I can bring back one of my Photon Caesars."

 **Rainbow LP: 1100**

 **Blueblood LP: 700**

"Next I'll activate Gift of the Martyr, this lets me tribute my Caesar and add his ATK points to my Kaiser Dragon. (Kaiser Dragon: 2400 – 4400) Now, Kaiser Dragon, attack that chained up dragon of hers."

 **Rainbow LP: 700**

 **Blueblood LP: 700**

"Crap," said Rainbow.

"That's all for me," said Blueblood. (Kaiser Dragon: 4400 – 2400)

 **Turn 17: Rainbow**

"Good, I draw," said Rainbow. "I activate Emergency Provisions to send my two remaining Crystal Beasts in my spell zone to the graveyard, then I gain 2000 life points."

 **Rainbow LP: 2700**

 **Blueblood LP: 700**

"Now, thanks to my field spell, all seven Crystal Beasts in my graveyard are treated as Dark monsters, so I'll remove all seven of them from play, and special summon Rainbow Dark Dragon!"

Blueblood gasped. "How many of those things do you have?!"

Rainbow just smiled. "Rainbow Dark Dragon, finish him!"

 **Rainbow LP: 2700**

 **Blueblood LP: 0**

"Noooooooooo!" cried Blueblood as his points reached zero. "THIS…ISN'T…OVER!"

"Just accept it, Blueblood!" said Kaiba. "You never had a chance and you never will. So take what little dignity you have left, and get lost!"

"There you have it!" said the announcer. "The winner is, Miss Rainbow Dash!"

"Yeah!" cried Pinkie.

"Woo!" screamed Fluttershy.

"Way to go, Rainbow!" cheered Scootaloo.

The rest of the gang cheered just as loud as the crowd.


	7. Sunset vs Leon

Leon vs Sunset

Rainbow Dash stood on the dueling field blowing kisses to the crowd.

"Awesome duel, Rainbow!" called Scootaloo.

"Can you believe that guy?" asked Flash. "He weaseled his way into the tournament just to try and humiliate Kaiba."

"Well," said Leon. "I guess he did have his reasons."

"He's just a rich, spoiled brat, who can't accept the fact that for the first time, he won't get what he wants," said Twilight.

Finally, Rainbow got off the field and walked over to her friends.

"You were amazing, Rainbow," said Fluttershy.

"Thanks," said Rainbow.

"Nice job," said Kaiba.

"Thank you, sir," said Rainbow. "Should I have security remove Blueblood from the park?"

"No," answered Kaiba. "I want him to see what he missed, so make sure he gets a good spot for the final duel."

"Yes sir," said Rainbow. She then called the other Wonder Colts on her radio.

Blueblood seethed with anger as Kaiba walked away.

"Ladies and gentlemen!" said the announcer. "It's time for the moment you've all been waiting for! The final match of the KC Grand Championship! Featuring the boy wonder and semi-final champ, Leon! He'll face off against our reigning champion, Sunset Shimmer! This bout will take place atop Kaiba Land's Blue-Eyes Fortress!"

A few minutes later, the gang gathered atop a high balcony overlooking the dueling stage. "This is perfect," said Rarity. "Thanks for hooking us up with such a great viewing spot, Rainbow."

"No problem," said Rainbow.

As Leon walked to the top of the castle thinking about the final match, he suddenly stopped as he saw Blueblood waiting for him at the top of the stairs. "Prince? What are you doing here?"

"Just giving you this," said Blueblood. He held out a card to Leon. "Take it, it _might_ bring you luck."

Crowds gathered below the Fortress. "Welcome to what maybe the most anticipated duel ever played!" said the announcer. "The final bout of the KC Grand Championship Tournament! Now give it up for our current title holder, Sunset Shimmer!"

The crowd went crazy as Sunset walked out.

"And now, the challenger!" continued the announcer. "Our very own boy wonder, Leon!"

"Let's get this on," said Leon in an upset voice. "I've fought long and hard to get here. Ever since I saw you duel, I've always wanted to meet you. Now, I have a new dream, to defeat you!"

"The opponents have started talking trash!" said the announcer. "Which means this duel is ready to begin!"

Sunset and Leon shuffled each other's decks.

"Best of luck to you," said Sunset.

"I don't need luck," replied Leon angrily.

"Before the match begins," said the announcer. "Our host has a few words for the duelists!"

"This tournament was designed with one thing in mind!" said Kaiba. "Finding only person, besides myself, who deserves to be called the greatest in the world! Now these two competitors will square off in one final match to decide just that! Now, begin!"

"Let's duel!" said Leon and Sunset.

 **Leon LP: 4000**

 **Sunset LP: 4000**

(Sunset's Deck: 40 → 35)

 **Turn 1: Leon**

"I'll start off, with this!" began Leon. "Edge Imp Tomahawk in attack mode! I end my turn."

(Sunset's Deck: 35 → 34)

 **Turn 2: Sunset**

"Very well," said Sunset. "I summon Marauding Captain in attack mode, and his effect allows me to special summon Hyper Synchron. Then, I'll tune them together to Synchro summon Ancient Sacred Wyvern in attack mode! Attack his Tomahawk!"

 **Leon LP: 3700**

 **Sunset LP: 4000**

"Now my Wyvern's effect activates, whenever my life points are higher than yours, my Wyvern gains ATK power equal to the difference between our life points. (Ancient Sacred Wyvern: 2100 – 2400) I end my turn."

 **Turn 3: Leon**

"That's it!" said Leon. "I'm through playing around! I'm here to win. So check this out, I summon Fluffal Mouse in defense mode! Also, his effect allows me to special summon up to two more from my deck to the field in defense mode. I end my turn. So make you're move!"

"What the heck is up with Leon?" asked Sweetie.

"I know," said Scootaloo. "Ever since this duel started, he's been acting like a jerk."

"Maybe the pressure of winning is getting to him," suggested Applebloom.

(Sunset's Deck: 34 → 33)

 **Turn 4: Sunset**

"My turn," said Sunset. "I summon Blast Magician in attack mode. Attack one of his mice! Ancient Sacred Wyvern, attack another one! That ends my turn."

Just then, one Kaiba's employees ran up to him with a message. "Excuse me, Mr. Kaiba. There was something fishy in Leon's profile, so I ran a background check."

"You've got to be kidding me," said Kaiba when he saw the results.

"I'm afraid it's not joke," said Blueblood.

"Throwing away you own reputation wasn't good enough?" asked Kaiba. "So you decided to drag your cousin along with you?"

Twilight and the others gasped.

"Yes, yes, it's all true," said Blueblood. "Leon is fact, my younger cousin. Now, it's time to reveal the reason you entered this tournament!"

"You got it, cous!" said Leon.

"I can't believe this," said Sunset.

"All I had to do was make you focus on me," said Blueblood. "So while you wasted your time watching me, my cousin was climbing the ranks of this tournament unopposed. Now your old enemy is about to win in your own tournament. Can you imagine the humiliation?"

"You mean you snuck into my tournament just to try and humiliate me?" asked Kaiba. "Man you're pathetic, and desperate."

"Should I stop the duel, sir," asked the announcer.

"No," said Kaiba. "This _freak_ is of no threat to me, so let the duel go on."

" _Excellent,"_ thought Blueblood. _"Just you wait Kaiba, I have another surprise._ Now, Leon! Defeat her!"

"I won't let you down, Prince," said Leon.

"So everything you told me was one big lie?" asked Sunset. "Is that the real reason you entered this tournament? Or are you just letting your cousin control you? The truth will set you free."

"Don't listen to her!" yelled Blueblood. "Just crush her, and claim the title you deserve!"

"Right!" said Leon.

"Hold on," said Sunset.

 **Turn 5: Leon**

"Save it!" interrupted Leon. "I know, dueling for revenge is wrong. But he's my family and I can't turn him down when he needs my help, sorry. Now back to the duel, I summon Edge Imp Sabres. Then I'll play Polymerization to fuse it with my mouse to form Frightfur Tiger. Now his effect allows me to destroy cards on the field, up to the same number of monsters I used for his summon. I used two, so I'll destroy both of your monsters. Plus, his other effect gives all Frightfur monsters 300 extra ATK points for every Fluffal and Frightfur monster on the field. Including himself. (Frightfur Tiger: 1900 – 2200) Frightfur Tiger, attack her directly!"

 **Leon LP: 3700**

 **Sunset LP: 1800**

"Sunset!" cried the girls.

"I'll give you a break, for now," said Leon.

"Poor boy," said Granny.

"I now," said Fluttershy. "His cousin is just pressuring him to win to fulfill his own stupid desires."

(Sunset's Deck: 33 → 32)

 **Turn 6: Sunset**

"Here goes," said Sunset. "Since I don't control any monsters, I can special summon Junk Forward from my hand. Then I'll tribute him and summon Trance the Magic Swordsman in attack mode! Attack his tiger!"

Darn," said Leon.

 **Leon LP: 3300**

 **Sunset LP: 1800**

"I place one card face down and end my turn," said Sunset.

 **Turn 7: Leon**

"Alright," said Leon. "I activate Frightfur Fusion. This lets me remove monsters in my graveyard in order to fusion summon a Frightfur monster. So I'll remove Frightfur Tiger and two of my Fluffal mice from play, and fusion summon Frightfur Sabre-Tooth. Now his two effects activate. First, all Frightfur monsters gain 400 ATK points. (Frightfur Sabre-Tooth: 2400 – 2800) Then, if I used three or more monsters to fusion summon him, which I did, he can no longer be destroyed by battle or card effects. Then I'll activate Fissure to destroy your swordsman. Frightfur Sabre-Tooth, attack!"

"I activate Dimensional Prison!" said Sunset. "This will _banish_ your monster."

"I summon Fluffal Cat in defense mode," said Leon. "Let's see what you've got."

(Sunset's Deck: 32 → 31) (Sunset's Deck: 31 → 29)

 **Turn 8: Sunset**

"Alright," said Sunset. "I activate Pot of Greed, so I draw two cards. Now I'll play Stop Defense on your cat. Then I'll summon Mystery Shell Dragon in attack mode. Now, my dragon, attack his _kitten_!"

 **Leon LP: 2000**

 **Sunset LP: 1800**

"As a safety precaution, I'll place this face down and end my turn," said Sunset. "Your move."

" _Okay, Leon,"_ thought Blueblood. _"We've toyed with these fools for long enough. It's time to unless your true power."_

" _What are you up to, Blueblood?"_ wondered Kaiba.

 **Turn 9: Leon**

"I draw," said Leon.

"I activate my trap," interrupted Sunset. "Thunder of Ruler! Now you can attack this turn."

"So what?" asked Leon? "I play my own Pot of Greed, so now _I_ draw two cards." Leon looked at one of his drawn cards and gasped. _"That's it!"_

"Make me proud, Leon!" said Blueblood. "And activate that card!"

Leon nodded. "I activate the Golden Castle of Stromberg!"

"What?!" gasped Granny.

"Now _I_ can no longer normal summon or set monsters," explained Leon. "So I'll use my castle's effect to special summon Edge Imp Chain in attack mode. If only I had more than one in my deck, I could use his effect. But that doesn't matter, I'll equip your dragon with Shooting Star Bow – Ceal. This card decreases the ATK points of your monster by 1000, and gives him the ability to attack directly." (Mystery Shell Dragon: 2000 – 1000)

"Blueblood," said Kaiba. "Where did he get that card?"

"Which card?" asked Blueblood.

"I'm not in the mood!" yelled Kaiba.

"I can't believe he has it," said Granny.

"You mean that castle card?" asked Applebloom.

"What's so big about thing, anyway?" asked AJ.

"You see, youngins," said Granny. "There are a few duel monster cards that were never fully developed or released, and the Golden Castle of Stromberg is one of em."

"But then, how did Leon get ahold of it?" asked Twilight.

"Seven years ago, there was a tournament called the Fall Cup Duel Project," said Granny. "It offered the Golden Castle as the grand prize. But it was only a test sample, so it was forbidden from tournament play. And since only one copy was ever made, it remains as one of the most sought-after cards in the game."

"Blueblood," said Kaiba. "You realize that your cousin just played an illegal card, right?"

"If it's illegal, then why did Leon's disk allow it?" asked Blueblood.

"The card limiter must have been deactivated," assumed Kaiba.

"If that's really a forbidden card," said Sweetie.

"Then that means Leon is cheating!" interrupted Scootaloo.

"I am?!" gasped Leon.

"You snake!" said Kaiba.

"How dare you!" countered Blueblood. "My cousin's about win so you accuse him of cheating? Leon simply played a strong card. _Nothing_ more."

"Face it! Leon broke the rules!" said Kaiba. "He played a forbidden card in an official tournament."

"Fine then," said Blueblood. "Go right ahead and cancel the match, even though you promised the world a winner."

"No matter what, this duel _will_ go on!" said Kaiba.

"Is this card really illegal?" asked Leon. "No, my cousin would never lie to me."

"Leon!" called Blueblood. "Just continue your move! If that card was really illegal, your disk wouldn't have allowed it! Now destroy Sunset!"

"Okay," said Leon in an unsure voice.

"How could you lie to own cousin?!" asked Sunset.

"Don't listen to them, Leon!" said Blueblood. "They're just trying to turn you against me! Now who are going to listen to?! These _strangers_ , or your own family?"

Leon stared at his disk. "I…just don't want to win by cheating."

"It's legal I tell you!" yelled Blueblood.

"Don't listen to him," said Sunset. "He's just using you. He deactivated the card's limiter system, forcing our duel disks to except an illegal card!"

"Fine, you caught me," said Blueblood. "But it's too late to stop me now."

"Prince?" asked Leon. "I was supposed to win fair and square. That's was the plan!"

"When, the rules were holding me back!" said Blueblood. "Now use that card and defeat Shimmer! Your dream is about to come true."

"You're right," said Leon. "I have always wanted to beat Sunset. But I refuse to do by cheating. I play Mystical Space Typhoon to get rid of my castle."

"Good call!" said Sweetie Belle.

But the castle didn't disappear.

"What?!" cried Pinkie.

"I had a feeling I couldn't trust you," said Blueblood. "So I've taken matters into my own hands. And since the Golden Castle was never finished, I added a few effects of my own."

"By somebody just can't change a card willy-nilly!" said Granny.

"Unless," said Flash. "He hacked into the card's file and altered the data."

"What did you do, you freak?!" asked Kaiba.

"I've created the strongest card ever," said Blueblood. "But that's not all I did. My team of hackers also placed a trigger device on Leon's duel disk, so once that card was played, it released the most powerful computer virus ever created."

"Launch the anti-viral program immediately," ordered Kaiba.

"Yes sir," said his employee.

"Too late," said Blueblood. "Every one of your company's program files and databanks are being deleted as we speak. In a few minutes, your company will finally be mine, at last."

"That's it," said Sunset. "He must be stopped."

"It's all my fault," said Leon. "I shouldn't have trusted him, and now it's too late."

"No!" assured Sunset. "There's still a way out of this."

"All I ever wanted was to duel against you," Leon. "But that chance is gone…So I quit!"

"That won't stop it!" said Blueblood.

"What do you mean, Prince?" asked Leon.

"My virus won't stop unless you destroy the Golden Castle," explained Blueblood. "And thanks to the effects I've added, it can't be!"

"How are they supposed to get rid of it?" asked Rarity. "Obviously, spell and traps cards don't work on it."

"Plus," added Twilight. "Who knows what other kinds of effects he's added."

"Now what?" asked Leon.

"We continue dueling," said Sunset.

"But why?" asked Leon. "My cousin made this castle indestructible."

"No card is indestructible," said Sunset. "Every card has its weakness. If we just keep dueling, I'm positive we'll find it."

"Are you sure?" asked Leon.

"Absolutely," answered Sunset.

"Okay," said Leon. "I know I can't change the past. But I can work with you to change the future. If anyone can fix this it's you."

 **Turn 10: Sunset**

"Then let's duel," said Sunset. "My move." (Sunset's Deck: 29 → 28)

"Now my castle's special ability activates!" alerted Blueblood.

Sunset's Mystery Shell Dragon attacked all by itself. Afterwards, it was destroyed and Sunset lost 500 life points.

 **Leon LP: 2000**

 **Sunset LP: 1300**

"No way!" gasped Leon. "Your dragon destroyed himself."

"What the hell just happened?!" asked Flash.

"As long as my castle stays on the field," explained Blueblood. "All monsters in attack mode, must do battle each turn. Also, when one of your monsters is forced to attack, it's then destroyed, and you lose life points equal to half of that monster's current ATK points."

"He can't do that!" said Pinkie.

"He just did," said Fluttershy.

" _How am I going to get rid of that castle?!"_ Sunset wondered. _"I can't destroy with spell or trap cards, and any monster I summon will self-destruct."_

"What's the point?" asked Leon.

"Leon, we can't give up!" said Sunset. "We'll find that card's weakness eventually, trust me! I place one card face down and end my turn. We can do this."

 **Turn 11: Leon**

" _She's right,"_ thought Leon. _"Quitting is not an option._ My move."

"Pardon me!" interrupted Blueblood. "My castle comes with a prize! After the owner of the castle draws, the opponent must send half the cards in his/her deck to the graveyard."

"What?!" cried Pinkie again.

"You've got to be kidding!" said Scootaloo.

"Way to go, Blueblood," said Rainbow. "You've taken cheating to a whole new level."

"This is crazy," said Twilight.

"I know," said Granny. "When Blueblood rewrote the card's effect, he gave it effects that no other card's ever had before, giving the owner an unfair advantage."

"How could you do this to me?!" asked Leon.

"Sunset is the one with the disadvantage, not you," said Blueblood. "You should be thanking me. She just lost half her deck." (Sunset's Deck: 28 → 14)

"This is just isn't FAIR!" cried Fluttershy.

"I may be up here," said Blueblood. "But it doesn't mean I can't control this duel. Now, my castle will special summon a random monster from Leon's deck." Fluffal Leo was summon in attack mode. "Now, Edge Imp Chain, attack Sunset directly!"

 **Leon LP: 2000**

 **Sunset LP: 100**

"Sunset!" cried her friends.

"Fluffal Leo, finish her!" ordered Blueblood.

"I activate my trap," said Sunset. "Defense Draw! Now, all the damage from this attack is blocked and I draw a card." (Sunset's Deck: 14 → 13)

"She's safe," breathed Twilight.

"But for how long?" asked Rarity.

"I can't even control my own monsters," said Leon.

 **Turn 12: Sunset**

"We'll be fine," said Sunset. "I draw. (Sunset's Deck: 13 → 12) I play Obedience Schooled. Since I control no monsters, I can special three level two or lower Beast type effect monsters from my deck. I choose Neko Mane King, Nimble Momonga and Hane-Hane. (Sunset's Deck: 12 → 9) Also, their effects are negated and they destroyed at the end of the turn. So I'll tribute them to summon Beast King Barbaros in attack mode! Now for his effect, if I tribute three monsters to summon him, I can destroy every card on my opponent's side of the field."

"Alright!" said Twilight. "Spell and traps may not work, but I bet monster effects do."

"Yay," said Fluttershy softly.

"Now, Beast King!" said Sunset. "Destroy all of his cards, including his castle!" All of Leon's cards were destroyed, but when the smoke cleared, the Golden Castle was still standing.

"What!" cried Pinkie again.

"No way!" said Applebloom.

"I can't believe it," said Rarity.

"Me neither," said Flash.

Blueblood chuckled.

"It's still there," said Leon. "Prince was right, we'll never destroy it."

"How is that thing still standing?" asked AJ.

"Surprise, surprise," said Blueblood.

"When he rewrote card's file," said Sweetie. "He made so it can't be destroyed by monsters effects too."

"So, there's literally no way to get rid of it!" said Flash.

"I guess the duel's done," said Rainbow.

"Now if I can help it!" said Sunset. "I activate Monster Gate. This card lets me tribute a monster, like my Beast King Barbaros. Then I draw from my deck until I get a monster that can be normal summoned, then I get to special summon that monster to the field. (After eight draws) I special summon Flame Ruler in defense mode. That ends my turn." (Sunset's Deck: 9 → 1)

"Very smart," said Blueblood. "Since your Beast King was in attack mode, if it had stayed on the field, it would have been forced to attack and then self-destruct. But I'm afraid it was all in vain. Now, Leon! Begin your turn and claim that championship crown!"

 **Turn 13: Leon**

" _I trust you, Sunset,"_ said Leon to himself. _"I don't know how, but I know you'll put an end to all this._ My move."

"Alright," said Blueblood. "Deposit half your deck to the graveyard!"

"Sorry," said Sunset with a smile. "I can't do that."

"You don't have a choice!" yelled Blueblood.

"It's true," said Sunset. "I only have one card left in my deck. So it's literally impossible for me to send half of it to grave."

"No! My castle!" Blueblood watched in horror as his castle disappeared.

"You did it!" cried Leon.

"Way to go!" cheered Pinkie.

"Alright!" said the three crusaders.

"It seemed like the perfect card," said Granny. "But in the end, everything has its weakness."

* * *

Inside Kaiba's control room, Kaiba and his people were working frantically to stop the virus. Then a graphic appeared on one of the screens. "Good news Mr. Kaiba," said one of the workers. "The virus just stopped dead in its tracks."

Kaiba then looked at a screen that displayed the duel. "The Golden Castle's gone! I guess Sunset finally found its weak spot. Now, launch the backup system and reboot the KC mainframe!"

"Yes sir!" said his employees.

* * *

(Back at the duel)

"How do ya like them apples?!" asked AJ.

"Ya freak!" added Applebloom.

"Looks like ya lost again, bank boy," said Flash as he flipped Blueblood off.

But Blueblood just laughed. "I admit, I am shocked that Miss Shimmer destroyed my castle. But I'm afraid you're too late."

"Yeah right," said Rainbow.

"On the contrary," said Blueblood. "By now, most of Kaiba Corp's files has been _permanently_ deleted. Not to mention, Sunset only has one card left. After you play your last card, my cousin wins!"

" _I can't let Sunset lose,"_ thought Leon. _"Not after what Prince did. But there's still a way to save her._ Sunset, I quit."

"Don't even think about it!" said Sunset. "Now that your cousin's castle is gone, the real duel can begin."

"What?" asked Leon. "No way! You've lost almost all your cards and your life points are just as low. We can't go on, it wouldn't be fair."

"Thrust me, I'll be fine," assured Sunset. "You owe it to yourself to fulfill your dream and see this duel through to the end."

"Are you sure you'll be okay?" asked Leon.

"Positive," confirmed Sunset. "Now let's duel!"

"Right!" said Leon all hyped up. "My move! _De-Fusion? This won't do me any good._ I will return the card I just drew back to the top of my deck to special summon Edge Imp Sabres to the field from my graveyard in defense mode. Then I'll summon Fluffal Bear. Finally, I activate Frightfur Factory. This card lets me banish one Polymerization in my graveyard, so I can fuse my Fluffal Bear with my Sabres to form Frightfur Bear in attack mode! Attack her Flame Ruler! Also, my bear's effect allows me to equip your destroyed monster to him, after that he gains 1000 ATK points." (Frightfur Bear: 2200 – 3200) Leon then looked down in shame. "Alright, Sunset, your move. Not that I left you with much."

"How's she's supposed to fight back?" asked Applejack.

"She's got nothing on the field, or in her hand!" Rainbow pointed out.

"This is _so_ not fair," said Fluttershy.

"I know," agreed Pinkie.

"Let's try and have some faith," said Twilight.

"How, darling?" asked Rarity.

"If she was able to stop me," said Twilight referring back to the friendship games. Then she can for sure win this."

"You're right," said Rainbow.

"Go Sunset!" said the crusaders.

Granny crossed her fingers.

 **Turn 14: Sunset**

" _This is my last chance,"_ thought Sunset. _"Heart of the cards, guide me._ I draw! (Sunset's Deck: 1 → 0) Yes! I activate Pot of Avarice. Now I can take five monsters from my graveyard and add them to my deck, reshuffle and draw two new cards. _I just hope I draw the right ones. Well, here goes."_ Sunset drew, then smiled. "I summon Goblindbergh, then I'll use his effect to special summon Rose, Warrior of Revenge! Now I'll tune them together to Synchro summon, Hot Red Dragon Archfiend in attack mode!"

"Woah," said Leon.

"Next, I'll activate his effect," said Sunset. "Once per turn, I can destroy all other face up attack position monsters on the field. So say good-bye to your bear."

"No, no! This can't be happening!" cried Blueblood.

"Well, guess what?" asked Sunset. "It is. Dragon Archfiend, end this duel! Attack!"

 **Leon LP: 0**

 **Sunset LP: 100**

"She did it! She did it!" cried Fluttershy. "Woo!"

"Alright!" said Rainbow.

"Way to go!" said Twilight and Flash.

"Amazing," said Granny.

"Impossible," said Blueblood in disbelief.

"Well done, Leon," said Sunset.

"Thank you, Sunset," said Leon as tears streamed from his eyes.

"Even under the toughest of circumstances, you fought with honor and you never gave up," said Sunset. "You should be proud."

"I can't thank you enough," said Leon. He then hugged Sunset and started crying.

"Oh stop it!" yelled Blueblood. "Now nothing can stop me purchasing Kaiba Corp. So in the end, I win after all!"

"In your dreams," said Kaiba.

"What?" asked Blueblood.

"My entire computer network has already been restored," said Kaiba. "So I'm afraid you accomplished absolutely nothing!"

"No," said Blueblood in denial. "You lie."

"The only liar here, is you!" said a voice.

Blueblood turned around to see Principal Celestia, Luna and Cadence with their arms crossed.

"Aunt Luna and Celestia?" asked Blueblood.

"Don't call me aunt!" spat Celestia.

"Take him away, boys," said Cadence. Police officers then walked over and handcuffed the banker.

"What?" asked Blueblood. "You called the police on your own nephew?"

"You may be blood," said Luna. "But you're not family to us!"

"Get him out of here!" ordered Kaiba.

"No!" yelled Blueblood. "Damn you all!"

Cadence then walked over to Leon.

"I'm so sorry, cousin Cadence!" said Leon. "I didn't know about his plan, honest!"

"I know, nobody blames you," said Cadence as she hugged him. "You always were my favorite cousin."

Leon hugged Cadence with all his might.

"The KC Grand Championship has come to a close!" said the announcer. "The winner, and still world champion, Sunset Shimmer!"

The crowd cheered like crazy chanting Sunset's name.

* * *

(An hour later.)

"It's official," said Sunset. "Camp Everfree is saved. Kaiba's transferring half of the money from the tournament right now."

"Congrats," said Rainbow.

"Thanks," said Sunset. "And thank _you_ , for suggesting this."

"No problem," said Rainbow.

"That was fun," said Rarity. "But I've got to get back to the boutique. I've got so many new ideas."

"I'll race you gals to the cars," said Applebloom to the crusaders.

"You're on," said Scootaloo.

"Wait for me!" called Sweetie Belle.

"Youngins," said AJ.

"What I wouldn't give to have their energy," said Granny.

"Where's Pinkie?" asked Sunset.

"Getting more cotton candy," said Fluttershy.

"I'll go get her," said Twilight.

"I'll come with you," offered Flash.

* * *

A couple days later, the girls and all the other CHS students went to Camp Everfree.


End file.
